Evolution At It's Finest
by Apex Typhon Rose
Summary: Following some of the canon. Not good with this but... Five unique monsters that will change everything. Check it out if you think you might enjoy it. Summary will be fixed... Again.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY. That's belongs to Rooster teeth and Monty oum. Evolve belongs to Turtle Rock Studios.**

 **The Humans/Monsters will have their special features. They are not faunus, they will be a race called the Fallen One's**

 **I only own Snow Fall(Cinder and him are brother and sister)and this Story. He will be a Goliath at Stage two. His skin will be the Frostbite Goliath,**

 **If you guys want, you can submit ocs. I'll take in ocs. And no Shear doesn't exist in this. Well it does but it's an area inhabited by Monsters. Snow will be paired with someone but I haven't decided yet.**

 **They can change into their monster form as well as human.**

" **Monsters talking"**

 **P.s. I have really been enjoying writing stories. But if you don't like them don't read them.**

 **Line Break**

 **POV-Snow**

It's been two years since I marked my territory in Emerald forest. It's was hard doing it as a stage one Goliath, but I managed.

A week after I turned sixteen. I evolved. I never really took time to understand our biology. Mainly because I never cared.

I lived in an area where there was a lake close by, and a big enough cave for me to sleep. I love living by myself.

I really don't have a hatred towards humans or faunus like most of my kind does. It's was Atlas we all hated the most. The White Fang knew to keep their distance from us.

I was currently in my monster form. I'm what is known as Frostbite skinned Goliath. Rare to come by. Just like the Savage skinned Goliath.

My eyes maintained a silver color. My fire breath is different from other Goliaths. Which it consisted a light blue flame.

Sometimes my body seems to over generate it, to a point where it starts to drip from my mouth. Annoying since it leaves a trail.

I pulled myself from my thoughts when I started to smell something out of the ordinary. **HUNTERS!** My mind screamed.

I got up and started to smell around to see if they are close. Thankfully they aren't close, but they will die for entering my territory.

Let the hunt begin. I started to make my way to where the smell is coming from. Fucking can't be left alone can I. That's all I ask.

I was still recovering from my last injuries from the Atlas Hunters. Show no mercy or fear right?

That's what I keep saying. This will be the death of me if I keep this up. Not like I care. They see us as monster and nothing more.

They hunt us. We left them alone after the great war. We are the fucking reason they are still here. Stupid things forget where they are in the food chain.

I was pulled from thoughts again when I was close to the intruders. Odd there was two hunters.

They usually never split into pairs. They both were females. One being my age, the other being seventeen.

The girl my age had black hair with Red tips or something. Couldn't fully see. She had a black and red dress? And a scythe? That's new.

The other one was a girl with white hair and bluish, white dress? I don't know never cared for colors, specially for food. I hanged back to observe.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings when I accidently broke a tree down. I tried using the bigger bushes to hide my presence.

They were too busy trying find out what made the noise, that they didn't notice the Nevermore coming behind them till it was already too late to react.

The Nevermore took of with my prey! Like hell i'll get that happen! I disregarded being stealthy and started smashing trees out of my way.

I roared. Making my presence known. I was on all four, chasing the Nevermore for stealing my food.

 **At beacon Grounds**

 **POV-Ozpin**

"Ozpin. There appears to be a Fallen within the forest! I think we should pull them out now. They are not ready to fight something like this at all!" Glynda told. I sighed.

"They can handle themselves Glynda." I told her. "You can't be serious! It's hunting them. I seen what these Fallen can do just by themselves!" she was shaking after finishing her sentence.

"It's alright. This Fallen isn't like the others. It has silver eyes. It's also the only one we have seen in decades" I said calmly.

She looked at me with concern.

"You don't plan on bring it here are you!?" she said while looking scared. I don't blame her. I'm scared myself.

The reason is because these creatures have been here longer than Grimm. They used to own Remnant but we took that away from them after the great war.

After a generation or two. We started to hunt them, to a point where they started fight back. We may have killed thousands of them since the great war, but they killed millions of us over the years.

Just one alone can clear an entire settlement within four hours. Faster than even Grimm can clear.

"The Fallen are humans in a way, more like faunus but they hate being compared to them." I said.

"Glynda. We have hunted them since the end of the great war. This useless conflict we having going isn't doing any favours for us." I told her

"If this doesn't stop. We will go extinct because of us disturbing the natural order. Fallen are needed on Remnant. Without them we would have perished long ago." I said.

"Why do we need them Ozpin? So we can use them as soldiers? That's what Atlas wants the Fallen for." she told me.

I kept looking at the cameras.

"The Fallen keep the Grimm numbers low, and about the only thing Salem fears. They hate anything to do with Grimm or humans." I told.

"Atlas won't be able to use them. They would come in numbers. Specially for something like that." I said.

 **Back in the Forest.**

 **POV-Snow Falls**

I slowed myself down when I got close where the Red on fell.

I used the trees and bushes to hide. My bioluminescent glow was hard to hide but I managed. I watched Red charge at the deathstalker.

She hit in its arm, dazing it for two seconds. Armor is too thick for her to hurt it. She shot it in the face and started to run towards her pack.

"Ruby!" I heard another female yell.

I saw the Nevermore in the distance, coming towards her. Not this time birdie!

I charged and jumped towards the Nevermore.

I managed to get my claws into it's feathers. Using my weight to my advantage. Effectively bring the bird down to the ground.

I started to rip into the Nevermore, but got thrown off by it when the deathstalker attacked me. I quickly rolled over.

I was on my hind legs. I roared at the Grimm. Telling to fuck off or else. My bioluminescent glow was covering my chest going to my mouth. It's was blue for a glow.

The deathstalker and Nevermore disregarded my threat and started to attack me. The deathstalker was the first to charge while the Nevermore took to the skies.

I started to throw my meaty fist at the deathstalker.

 **POV-Ruby**

"This has to be the thing that was following us. It's huge!" I exclaimed. "It's a Fallen! We need to run as far as we can get from that thing!" Weiss said with fear in her voice.

"A What?" my sister asked.

"A Fallen. These things will eat anything, and we're it's prey." Weiss Said. A Fallen?

"We can focus on the Monster later. Let's deal with this Nevermore and Deathstalker first." said Ren. "He's right." I said.

"We need to lure them to an area where we have the advantage!" I exclaimed.

"How are we going to lure them? They're too busy trying to kill each other." I heard pyrrha ask.

I turned back to the Deathstalker and Fallen fight. It's damaging the armor greatly. It was throwing slashes, even smashing both its fist into it's skull. Awesome!

But this Grimm seems to be stronger than it. As big as the Fallen is, it just doesn't seem like it had to fight things bigger then it.

Then I realized something. This is it's first time fighting something likes this, and with a Nevermore attacking as well. It will die.

"Weiss how big of a threat is this Fallen?" I asked her.

"A big threat. This is a Goliath. These things are very powerful. We still haven't seen what they are fully capable of yet." she said.

"Fallen are relentless, but this one is still young. It's in its adolescent stage. If we help, we maybe able gain it's trust for a short amount of time to flee." she said.

"Why do they hate us so much?" I asked while thinking of a plan.

"As history goes. They help us in the Great war. They walked among us for that time. After the war they started to turn on us." Weiss Said.

"There's a lot of history that tell different ways of what happened that day." I heard Blake say for the first time.

"I think i got a plan. We need someone to distract the Nevermore, another to distract the deathstalker and someone for the Goliath." I said.

"They we lead them to the cliff side. If we can't hurt them as bad. We try and push them off." I followed up.

 **POV-Snow Falls**

I started to feel bullets hit my hide. Me and they deathstalker stopped attacking each other and just glared at them.

I disregarded the bug and went after the the humans. I got on all four and started to charge. The deathstalker followed but at a much slower speed.

They all started open fire on me. Most of the bullets really aren't hurting me. Except the fifty-cal. I got a grenade to the face.

Followed by something smashing my leg, forcing my to fall. The smoke cleared up and I saw a ginger girl and red looking at me.

I growled. I don't care about others anymore. I want these two! I forced myself of the ground and started to charge.

They started run towards the forest. Using the trees to their advantage. Not like that will help. I smelled around.

I followed their scent and started rip smash through trees that were standing in my way. There was a Beowolf in my way. So I just crushed it.

We may not have aura or semblance for being what we Are, but we have faster regeneration then aura can do and have a think lay of skin for protection.

They really are making work for the kill. I think I'll kill them slowly now. Would have made it quick but now. I think I'm good.

I smashed through a large group of trees that lead to another wide open area with a tower.

I took another grenade to the face to snap me out of my thoughts. They're trying to bait me. I ripped a boulder from the ground and threw it at them

It got close to hitting them but I still missed. I love how us Goliaths can just throw boulder that explode when they impact something.

I started to lumber my way to them. These hunters have barely even engaged me at all. Maybe I won't kill them. If they help me kill the Grimm then I'll call it game.

I'll leave them be. They lead me to the towers bridge. I looked at the tower then to bridge. They want me to get on the bridge in order to take me out of the fight… Smart.

I lay down. Not going to be stupid and fall for their tricks. I can wait. I wonder what my Big sister is doing right now. I thought.

I haven't seen her in two years. We both went our ways. Her hunting down a Maiden, and me finding a place where I can call my home without being hunted twenty-four-seven.

She's currently Salem's hound. One of the reasons why I have want to kill Salem. I like her intentions but even I have to admit.

These squishy humans have a right to live, even if I hate them. Plus feeding off Grimm all the time isn't easy since they evaporate. So we have to go big if we want a meal.

 **(I listened to a nightcore song while writing this part. Called Fearless. Listen if you want.)**

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the sound of a Nevermore and Deathstalker. Great.

I could start melting them but i want to keep that a secret… for now. The bigger threats were approaching fast.

I started walk towards the four that were leading a Deathstalker to the bridge. I jumped into the air and landing on the deathstalker while smashing my fist into it.

A small explosion went off when doing it. Effectively called a leap smash. The humans used me as a method of fleeing.

The deathstalker started to swing at me. I stopped one of its pincers from hitting but not the other one that followed that one.

I got knocked back from the hit. My tail smashed into the ground. I was one of the few Goliaths that's used their tail offensively.

I whipped my body around to my tail can hit the Deathstalker in the face. I followed up with a slash across it's face. It's screeched in pain.

The Nevermore started to attack me by throwing it's feathers at me. On feather hit me. I growled through the pain. A feather was in my torso. I quickly ripped it out.

I looked at the wound. Blood started to come out, but was cauterized shortly after the wound was opened. I look towards the hunters and Grimm. I had an option here.

Use the hunters to help me take out the Grimm. For not killing them or I risk it. I thought about it for a few seconds. Fuck it.

I'll take option number one. Safer anyway. I leaped into the air, and landed on the ground far enough away from the Grimm.

I quickly got on all four and started to run towards the bridge. I got mid way of the bridge and stopped. This bridge alone is having troubles supporting my weight.

I looked at them. "I… Won't… Kill… You… If… You… Help… Me." I struggled to say.

The red one called Ruby. Started to lower her gun. I started to hear them talk.

"How can we be sure it's not lying!? For all we know it could be setting up a trap for us!" I heard the White haired girl say. I growled a bit at her.

"Yang you have to trust me on this. We can't let him die." I heard Ruby say. Odd how this one stands up for me. These are the kind of people I let live.

I turned around and say the Nevermore come back. I ripped a chunk of rock from the bridge and hurled it at the Nevermore.

"Friends come in all shapes and sizes right? He's just a potential friend." I heard a male say.

I looked down and noticed a blonde male with his shield up standing beside me. I nodded slightly at him.

I noticed the Red head walk towards the male. She ready her weapons to. Others soon followed.

"We can take care of the Nevermore. Jaune, you and your team help the Goliath." I heard Ruby say.

I hit my fist in my left side of my chest and proceeded to roar as loud as possibly. I got on all four and charged at the deathstalker.

I threw my weight at it. I used my spikes to do more damage to the Grimm. The deathstalker was quick and stung me.

I felt drowsy. I started to get weak before the toxin could clear out of my system. I shook my head to clear my vision. I saw the blonde knight, the ginger, the dude with the pink streak in his hair, and the Red head.

Fighting off the deathstalker. I need to get rid of that stinger. The question is how I'm going to do that. I started to think.

I could chew my way through the armor. I do have powerful jaws after all. While the Grimm was focused on the human. I used this time to my advantage.

I got behind the thing and grabbed it's tail. I bite into it. Crushing it's exoskeleton like it was nothing. The grimms blood started to go in my mouth.

I applied more pressure to where I was biting. After I was done at biting the armor on the tail. It had no use there anymore. It's tail went limp. Black Blood coming from the tail.

The Deathstalker backhanded me with its pincers. Knock me in the ground. I recovered quickly.

I snarled at the Grimm, while smashing my tail into the ground. Showing it i was ready to fight. I ripped a big chunk of rock and threw at the Deathstalkers face.

It was dazed by the boulder exploding in its face. I quickly ran towards the bug and lifted it up so the others can shoot the belly to really hurt it.

The all started to open fire on it's stomach. After about twenty seconds of shooting. I let it drop to the ground. It was struggling to lift itself up. Pathetic.

Only the strong survive. That's what I was told from a group of bandits when they decided to take me.

I was in front of the Grimm. It tried using it's pincers to attack me with what strength it has left. I grabbed it's one pincer and started to pull.

I ripped off it's pincer and smashed it over the head with it. I then proceeded to tear through it's exoskeleton to get to the fleshy parts of the bug.

When I ripped through the armor. I started to shove handfuls of Grimm flesh into my mouth. The thing with bigger Grimm. It takes longer to evaporate on us. We have to eat Beowovles while alive.

I looked up in time to see Ruby run up a wall with the Nevermore in tow. She decapitated the bird. I watched it fall down the cliff.

I just went back into eating the Grimm before it disappears on me. Ripping through flesh to get the innards. Best part of a Grimm are the insides of them.

They kept watching me for a bit till I was done. I had black blood on my face and on my hands. I turned around to head towards the forest but was stopped.

"Hey! Thanks for helping us and saving me. I haven't got your name? You have a name right?" Ruby asked me. Most run from me, but not this one.

"Sn… ow Fa… lls." I struggled to say. I am not very good at English. My sister never needed it. She could always tell my emotions just by looking at me.

The reason why I think she's the best Big sister ever. She may not be good but what she's trying to do is the betterment for us Monsters.

"Snow Falls? That's your name?" she asked me. I just nodded at her. She for some reason climbed on my back, using my spikes as support.

"I like the name. My name is Ruby Rose. Also I don't think you're evil. As much as Weiss says you are." She told me.

I wasn't tense or anything. I felt come for once. No instincts that are telling me to hunt or kill. "Can you take us back to beacon?" i heard Ruby ask me.

I huffed and growled a bit. The ginger proceeded to climb onto my back like Ruby did.

I huffed and lowered myself for them. I may not like them but I'm a man of my word. Plus the longer I can keep Ruby close the better. Odd how a small human can make me feel this way.

The others climbed on except the White haired one. Fuck her I guess. I just stood up and started to walk the direction of beacon. Know me I'll probably get shot.

Something about Ruby that keeps bugging me. She has a scent of a Goliath on her. I know for a fact she isn't one. She just has a smell of one on her.

Hmm. I might track down the scent. Or I can try and ask her. She may have a "Fallen" as one of her family members. Not the first time. My sister is human, and I'm monster.

I could always try my human form, but I don't like being human. I'd rather be this then anything else. The last time I went human was with Raven.

She taught me how to fight a bit. She had a daughter she abandoned. Something I didn't stand for. Now me and Raven aren't big fans of each other.

I looked back a noticed the girl called Weiss was falling behind. I slowed down a bit so she could catch up. I really hate humans but these ones are okay in my books for now.

I lifted Weiss off the ground and put her on my back. The trees really weren't much of a problem because of my mass.

It didn't take long to get towards the grounds of beacon. I stopped just on the outside of the forest. I lowered myself so they could get off me.

"Well this is quite the surprise and predicament we have ourselves in now." I heard a male voice say. What the fuck was that suppose to mean.

I whipped my head towards the voice. I stood up on my hind legs. I would crush this old fool like a bug if i wanted to.

The male had silver hair and had a cane. The female that accompanied him was obviously scared of me. That's wasn't hard to tell. Also I could smell the fear off her.

"Normally. You all would be dead, but seeing how you're all still here makes me wonder about this Goliath." The silver haired man said.

He's got me there. Normally. Ever human around us dies. A lot of us fall to our instincts.

"I'm aware that you can turn into a human form, but knowing your kind most aren't very open to humans or faunus." he said. I lowered myself. No need to attack anyway.

"Why would they hate us? They started to hunt us first." Weiss Said. "Wrong. We attacked them." The silver haired man said. At least he knows his history.

"WHAT!? We attacked them first?!" Ruby yelled while looking sad. I huffed.

"I can explain everything tonight. Now if you wouldn't mind. Can you change into your human form?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"Hmm. I see. I want to offer you a place here in beacon. You're not like the others. You're different." he told me.

Why does everyone keep saying that! Like fuck off. I'm as normal as they come. I just hardened my stare towards them.

I really was hard trying to hold back from killing him. I noticed a group of teens. All male.

"Hey guys! Look! Grimm!" some boy yelled. I looked around quickly to find out he was talking about me. I stood on my hind legs and roared at them.

They quickly rushed towards me. I was about to move but felt a hand be placed on my lower right hind leg. I looked at the person who did it.

Ruby. I looked back towards the boys. I growled, but just held my ground. I wrapped my tail around her protectively.

"That's enough! Please head to the auditorium. Now." The blonde female said. They stopped and looked at me then at the women.

"But-". "No buts. Now!" the female told them. Reminds me of my Big sister when I did something wrong. I should find her later on.

They went towards the school. I looked back to the group while unwrapping my tail around Ruby.

"You seem to be fond of miss Rose. By the way. I still haven't got your name." The silver haired man asked me.

"His name is Snow Falls. Headmaster." Ruby said. Thanks. That makes it easier for me.

"He doesn't speak English?" he asked. I made the sorta head gesture. "I see. We shall continue this later." he said.

"Now follow along. I suggest you use your human form if you want to tag along." he told me. I watched as the others follow.

I watched for a bit before I started think about it.

So let's think. Pros. I can train and harness my abilities. I Will be safe from people trying to kill me, also i can get a proper education of sorts I guess.

Cons. I'm stuck in a building full of people that want to kill me. There's also the learning.

I growled. Fine. I'll Bite… for now.

Black sludge like substance started to pour off my skin. My armor plating started to flake away, my hide was flaking away as well. The process only took a minute.

I still had the clothing from last time I was human. Which was a black t-shirt, with a black and teal leather bomber jacket with a hood.

Black cargo pants with black and white high top sneakers. The teal coloring on my jacket copies my skin pattern when I'm in my monster form.

My hair was black and short and had a faux hawk like hairstyle. My body build was muscular but not overly. That's mainly because of my Goliath genes.

I had my spikes coming through the back of the jacket. My tail started to sway around. I may hate this form but it will do. Till I can change back.

Alright to get this over and done with. I wonder how many people will try and kill me. What could go wrong in a school full of hunters.

 **POV-Ruby**

Since we got here it was just the headmaster assigning teams to us.

The first ones that were called up was the first four boys here. I was honestly waiting for me and my team to be called up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora valkyrie." The headmaster called them up.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward. You will work together as team Juniper." he said.

"Lead by… Jaune Arc." he said. People were cheering. I was to. My first friend is a leader of his team. Yeah!

We were called up next.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long." he called us. Best money of my life!

"The four of you retrieved the White knight pieces. From this day forward. You will together as team Ruby." he said. On the screen it show RWBY.

"Lead by… Ruby Rose." Ozpin said. I never felt so happy. My sister hugged me. "I'm soo proud of you." she said.

I got distracted when I saw Snow in the distance by the door. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." I heard him say.

"Snows by the door. We should go say hi!" I excitedly said. Weiss looked angry. She huffed. "Sure. I want to what he looks like as a human anyway." My sister said.

I used my semblance to get over there quicker than everyone else. He didn't seem really phased by it. If anything unamused.

He was taller than me. He had short black hair, as well as silver eyes like mine. He looked muscular but not overly, but I couldn't tell because of the jacket.

He had his jacket so I can see what color of shirt he is wearing. His pants are black same with his shoes. He seems to like the color black and teal.

His jacket had a teal color pattern on it. I thought it was really cool! I started to looked around.

I noticed his tail and spikes. His spikes were pretty big in this form still. I had so many thoughts that I had to bring it back from where it went. Bad Ruby.

His eyes seemed to glow. Like a fire burning within in him. He is also admitting a lot of body of heat as well. Cool he's like a furnace.

"Well hello handsome." My sister said. He just looked at before turning his focus to the headmaster.

He was walking towards us. He was mainly focused on Snow.

"I see you took my word." Ozpin said to him. "Enough with the small talk. Let's get to the point." Snow Spoke in a tone that seemed like it didn't care, or this has happened before.

"I see you can speak English now." he told him. "I learned from my sister. She wanted me to be able to speak and understand it." Snow responded.

He has a sister! I wonder what she's like.

"Let's discuss this in Team Rwby's room. I can show them where They will be and I'm sure they would like to know the truth. No?" he asked us.

I just nodded. "If that's okay with you sir." Weiss asked. "You are one of the very few that managed to survive an encounter with the Fallen." he replied back.

 **Else where**

 **POV-Cinder Falls**

The Monsters are hard to persuade. I spent all morning trying to get the Embers to join our cause.

We have The Forsaken. Which consisted of a few wraiths, Behemoths, and krakens. Another group called The White Bloods.

Which were all wendigo skinned monsters. There are The Embers, The Brotherhood, The Whispers, The Nameless, and finally The Reapers.

The Embers, and The Reapers are vigilante type of group. So making them join is impossible. The Embers would have been a big help.

I would need to talk to The Brotherhood's leader, but even I doubt I can make them join. They don't like humans very much.

The Nameless have a code which they will never break. The Whispers are a maybe. Sigh this is beginning to give me a headache.

I wonder what my Little brother has been doing. I know the Embers, Reapers, and Nameless want him in their clan.

But as stubborn as they come for Goliaths.

 **Back at beacon**

 **POV-Snow Falls**

We were are in a room that was fairly big. It had four beds. Something I haven't used in a long time. Still feel out of my element.

"So where should we begin ladies?" I heard Ozpin say. "We should start with what happened after the great war." Ruby said.

"As the history book will show you. It says the Fallen attack humans and faunus first. That's is wrong." Ozpin said.

"How?" I heard Weiss say. "The truth is. We started to hunt them because we thought they would be a huge threat." he said.

"But they aren't. They are divided on morals. They hate humans but they still believe they should live. They find us as great assets." he said.

"He's not wrong there. There are clans out there that help people all the time. Better than huntsmen or huntress." I said.

"Some fall in love with humans or faunus. My dad was a Goliath, mom was human. They died protecting me and my Big sister." I followed up.

"May I ask who attacked you?" Ozpin asked me. I sighed. "Atlas. They were the ones. They are the only ones that hunt us most." I said.

Weiss looked livid. "You are monsters that kill without reason! Just for revenge!" she yelled at me. I growled back.

"No actually! You Fucking hunt us for no reason!" I yelled back at her. I was pissed now.

"We saved your ass's ìn the great war and we got repaid by you hunting us! How fuck up is that!?" I asked.

"You fear us because you don't know what we are fully or even understand us." I said.

"This is something I have been trying to change for years with the council, but with your help Snow. We maybe able to change their views on you Fallen." he said.

That would be nice. Less innocent killed and that fucks over Salem. The Reapers want to take Salem down once and for all.

"So what? You want me to be a student here? You know people will be trying to take my head off right?" I told him.

"You will be safe with team Rwby. And yes that's what I want. You may be able to partake in duals. You won't be able to be in the tournament." he said.

"Figures. Fine. So where am I going to sleep?" I asked. "I will have a bed brought in." he said.

"We can still ask other questions right?" Ruby asked. Ozpin nodded and I did as well.

"How come we rarely see your kind?" Ruby ask me. "A lot of us learned how to hide are features, or we all live in an area called Shear." I told her.

"anymore?" I asked the group. "No we are good for now. I want to ask you some more things later… if you don't mind." Ruby said sheepishly.

"If you need to ask any questions. You will find me in my office. Also i will get a scroll for you later." Ozpin said as he was getting up. "Sure." I said.

I think I'll call my sister. The headmaster left the room. Finally. I don't trust the guy. Yet again i barely trust anyone.

"Can I borrow your scroll? I need to call my Big sister." I said to Ruby. "Sure." She said. "Thanks." I grabbed her scroll and went outside the room.

I dialed my sister's number. It rang for a bit, but she picked up.

"Hello?" she said. "Hey sis." I said back. "Snow! Where are you!?" she asked in a panic. "I'm okay. Sis no need to worry." I told her.

"I'm currently in beacon Grounds, or building to be exact. Ozpin wants me to be a student here." I told her.

"And why is that?" she asked. "Apparently. He been trying to change the council's view on all monster, slash Fallen." I told her.

"Look. I'm only biting for now. The moment I find out he's using me. I'm bouncing." I told her.

"Be careful Snow. I can't protect you from here. I'm not going to lose my only family member." She said.

"Yes Mom." I sarcastically said to her. I hear her laugh. "I wish things could be the way they use be. With Mom and Dad." Cinder said.

"You're not the only one. I miss Mom and Dad. Remember when we went camping?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I set your tail on fire. Dad had to put it out for you. Mom scolded me for that." She said.

"Hey. I got you back by throwing you into a lake." I said back. She laughed. "I know this is asking a lot but if you can get info from beacon that would help me." She said to me.

"I'll see what I can do Cinder, I'm limited after all. I wasn't as lucky as you. You only got some of the genes. I got them all." I told her.

"Snow. Don't be ashamed for being a Goliath. And yes I may have Goliath genes but have no features of it, but I still have Goliath blood in my veins." She told me.

"I know. I even learned that the hard way... have you got any of the monster groups to join?" I asked her. I heard a sigh on the other end.

"Only the Forsaken and the White Bloods. I know for a fact the Reapers won't join, the Embers fight for the innocent, and the Nameless have a code of honor of sorts." She said.

"The Whispers are a maybe. For the Brotherhood. That may be impossible since they hate humans and Salem." She told me.

"I'm not a big fan of the White Bloods. All they are is cannibals. The Whispers are all Wraiths. Which I have trust issues with Wraiths." I told her.

"The Forsaken are like the Red Fang and the White Fang." I told her.

The Red Fang was like the White Fang. Except the Red Fang is all monsters.

"So when will I be able to see you again?" I asked her. "I don't know Snow. Maybe in a few months. Roman is being the weak link of the group." She said.

"He will outlive his usefulness soon Enough." She followed up. "That bad?" I asked. "You don't even know the half of it." She told me. Damn that bad.

"Well I need to get going. When I get a scroll. I'll message you. Love you sis. Be safe." I told her.

"You're the one with a target on his back. Anyway be safe Little bro." She told me and I hung up. I sighed.

I looked around for bit. Seeing if anyone was around. I opened the door to the room. "here's your scroll Ruby. Thanks." I said to her.

"I heard you say something called The Embers and The Reapers? Who are they?" Ruby asked me.

"People like me who help the innocent." I told her. "Really!?" she Asked me. "Yep." I said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know. The Embers and Reapers operate in Vale. Well the outskirts." I said. Trying to be vague as possible.

Weiss kept glaring at me.

"Alright. Look you may not like me being a monster but stuck it up. You aren't going to get everything you want." I snapped at her.

"Come on Weiss. One, he's handsome. Two, your judging right off the bat." I heard Yang say.

"Look. I may not be the most easiest thing to understand, but at least I'm a man of my word." I told them. Reason why I didn't kill them.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked Ruby. "Sure!" she said excitedly. "Okay. Why do you smell like a Goliath?" I asked her.

She looked confused by what I said.

"I smell like a what?" she asked. "A Goliath. I can smell it off you. I know you're not a Goliath but one of your family members might be." I told her.

"I don't know. I didn't even know the Fallen exist." She said. Hmm. Seems like we are just old stories to scare kids I guess.

"Look. I want to finish this day off. I'm tired and still recovering from injuries I had before you ran into me." I told them.

"What happened?" Yang asked me. "Atlas sent a hunter team to take me down. They forced me to kill them." I said.

"We were peaceful creatures that's mainly feed off wild life or Grimm. Till humans started to shrink our population." I said.

"So for classes. What should I expect?" I asked. Yang shrugged. I looked at Ruby. She did the same. Great.

 **Twenty minutes later**

I finally got a bed in the corner of the room. I looked at it. Decent size for me. The bed blanket was black. Cool.

So let's recap my day so far. I spent my first two hours of my morning hunting for food. Then another to two hours of being lazy around the lake.

Then another two hours chasing Team RWBY around. Then almost an hour of playing twenty one questions. So fun.

I'm now stuck in a room full of human females. Great. When things can't get any worse, but wait they do.

I'm stuck in a room with schnee. Someone from atlas that could get me killed. That is what is upsetting me currently but I'm not letting that show.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I was asked a question.

"What was your Mom, Dad, and Big sister like Snow?" I heard Ruby ask. I looked at her for a second before signing.

"My dad was awesome. He was very protective of us. He was funny, he also seemed to be proud of me when I did the smallest things." I said.

"I think he favored me in a way, but he love my Big sister just as much. My Mom was a huntress." I told Ruby. She looked surprised.

"Yeah. My Mom always got heck from people for being with you know a monster, but she never cared. She was funny, smart, and was always calm." I said.

"What about your Big Sister?" Blake asked suddenly. "She the best Big sister I could have asked for. She's protected me since My Mom and Dad died." I said.

"She's always been there for me when I needed her, and when she needs my help. I will jump. We may have had our difference, but we're all we got." I said.

"What do you mean differences?" Yang asked me. Hmm. What could I tell them that doesn't rat out my sister.

"When I was younger. I wasn't very fond of killing. My sister killed a person to protect me. I gave her hell for doing. I honestly wish I didn't." I told Yang.

"I'll talk more tomorrow. I'm really tired. Also I'm sti healing, so that's currently sapping all of my energy." I said.

"Alright. Night." I heard Ruby say before I went face first into a pillow. Shortly after having my face in a pillow I started to nod off.

End of chapter one.

 **Alright that was fun. This may not be good but hey. I'm getting better. Check out my other story if you want.**

 **I will be taking in ocs. I also appreciate your reviews.**

 **Honestly I don't really know what to say right now. I'm really tired. So leave a review, and an oc. Friend or foe.**

 **Anyway have a good day or night. Which ever time you read this at.**

 **-** _ **Striker**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I do not own RWBY. That's belongs to Rooster teeth and Monty oum. Evolve belongs to Turtle Rock Studios.**

 **There's hints to the actual name of the "Fallen Ones" name was really just a placeholder. I'll give you a hint. It starts with a "C" and Fallen is directed towards something darker, you will see.**

 **I only own Snow Fall(Cinder's Little brother)and this Story.**

 **Both ocs are by Lewamus Prime 2018 :)**

 **Thanks!**

 **(Note. This makes them half breeds. So they don't get the traits.)**

 **What they are. Zack is a goliath of both frostbite and magma, and human.**

 **Konton is a goliath of both savage and frostbite , sea dragon and human.**

 **name:Zackery Masaoyoshi orion**

 **nickname:Z, Zack, Zacky**

 **Alias:P-626, Ghost(sorry but too many, just two will be fine.)**

 **Age:19**

 **gender:male**

 **Appearance: he looks like konton except a Wild black hair a bit long, Muscle a little build up but thin with some abs , pecs and have his skin is light brown. His face is angular, sky/ocean eyes and he has two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or a fearless or fearsome. One set looks like a normal human's, while the other is retractable and are sharp teeth even with fangs (mainly used to scare opponents)He have a long red scar on his left eye and a red shape fang under his right eye**

 **clothes:He wears a hooded black long coat jacket with red flames like**  
 **but with blue lines on his sleeve and the bottom and wearing a even a symbol of an devil and angel wings symbol on his back of his jacket. He wears a pair of black gloves with a blue shell on the backs of the hands ,a red T-shirt with a with a wide collar and a white tank top inside and blue pockets a bit baggy pants and he wears a black boots with silver and-blue steel-toed.**

 **name:Konton orion**

 **Nickname: k, kon**

 **Alias:The deadly apyscople ,The Chaos Bringer**

 **Age:19**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Appearance:Wild white hair a bit long with red streaks, Muscle a little build up but thin with some abs , pecs and have his skin is light brown. His face is angular, have crimson blood color eyes and he has two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a fearless or fearsome. One set looks like a normal human's, while the other is retractable and are sharp teeth even with fangs (mainly used to scare opponents)He have a long black scar with red line on his right eye and a black shape fang under his left eye**

 **clothes:He wears a hooded black long coat jacket button up with purple lightning like but with blue lines on his sleeve and the bottom and wearing a even a symbol of an Dragon skull on his back of his jacket. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red diamond shell on the backs of the hands ,a silver T-shirt and a black tank top inside and black pockets a bit baggy pants and he wears a grey sneakers with silver and-blue steel-toed.**

 **Note that monsters don't have to follow the color name rule thing. I picked Snow because his birthday is Christmas. Reasonable if you ask me. Also every monster skin has a trait and attribute that makes them unique, I only got the Frostbite, Savage, Magma skins down. Also still looking forward for more submissions.**

 **POV-Snow Fall**

I was currently having a memory replay in a dream. It was one of my best moments. Sadly that got interrupted when a whistle was blown loudly."Good Morning Team RWBY!" I heard Ruby say excitedly. I just got up and snatched the whistle and crushed it in my hand.

"Never do that again. The outcomes could have been much worse." I told her. Which they could have since you are agitating a Goliath, not smart there if you want to be roasted alive.

"You don't have to be a dick about it." Yang told me. I headed back to my bed, and sat down. Really! What do you expect from a Frostbite!? We never get along with people who don't have some sort of relationship with us.

"I'm sorry, but if you did that to another Goliath. This room would be no longer. Everything would be it's target." I barked back at her. Which is true, I'd rather not be picking fights in this place. Basically asking for a death wish there.

I looked back towards Ruby.

"I'm sorry, but never do that again. If you value your life." I told her. Weiss was glaring at me and Ruby. She really must be pissed for not being picked to be leader. I allowed my claws to show themselves. I was honestly bored already. So I started scrape my claws against the frame of the bed.

I heard someone clear their throat. I whipped my head towards the noise. "Can you leave please?" Weiss asked me rudely. I growled at her. Bitch!

"Fine. I'll leave. Not like I'm wanted here anyway." I said as I got up and exited the room. I was in the corridors. Looking around and saw lots of doors in decent sized gaps. Now time to look for where they serve the food.

I started to sniff around to where food might be. I got a scent of raw meat somewhere within the building. I started to follow. I was still in the clothes I had from last night. I was aware of a dress code, stupid if you ask me but whatever. Not much I can do.

I just don't give a fuck really. Plus changing clothing isn't easy with spikes. At least I'm not stage three yet. My spikes are visible but aren't massive yet. I continued to follow the smell till I came into a room full of tables. I saw a few students. One catching my eye. Mainly because there was another Goliath within the building.

I started to make my way towards him. Might as well. He looked my way. His eyes were glowing Silver, just like how mine are. "It's been a long time. Hasn't it Snow?" he asked me. Wait! How does he know me? Better ask what I need then head to class.

He had sandy blonde hair. It was also messy, and slightly long. All Goliaths share the same buff look. He wore black cargo pants with a black shirt, and a Red hoodie. His spikes were fully grown. So He's already at Stage three. Fuck.

"Umm. I don't know you. Sorry." I told him. He chuckled. Okay then, not what I was expecting.

"I wouldn't expect you to. You were only five at the time." He told me. He knew me when I was five, How? I barely have an memory and we have the best, considering we are known for being able to remember everything since pretty much birth.

"I'm guessing you want answers now. Okay. I met you at five because I heard of another Warrior Class Goliath was born." He told me. Warrior class? Never heard of that, i'm guessing they are special.

"At first I didn't know it was your Dad that had the kid, but I was damned surprised. I'm your Father's Brother. So that makes me your uncle." He told me. WHAT!? How? Dad never mentioned anyone named Brian. Yet I barely remember anything from when I was three, mom always said I had gaps in my memory.

"How do I know your not lying to me?" I asked him. Curious to see his reaction to me asking. There's always something that gives away a liar, just need to look hard enough. It can be an eye twitch, body shifting unnormally, the usual things.

"Your sister taught you well in not trusting so easily.(He sighed)Alright I can talk." He said. Damn straight she taught me well, she's taught me everything I know today.

"First. Names Brian Falls. I also happen to be the leader of the Embers. Now I'm not here to recruit you." He told me. The Embers? I have heard of them just don't l know much. All I know is it's a Full on Goliath faction between our race.

"I'm here to see how you are doing, and the reason why I never took you in. Is because you would have been safer away from me." He said. What does he mean by safer? I spent my entire life being treated as a monster, I know at some point I accepted that title.

"Your Sister kept them off your trail for years Snow." He told me. What does he mean? Who has been my Big sister been keeping from me. Hunters from Atlas have been hunting me for years, the only humans I have been forced to kill.

"Who?" I asked him, curious of who would want to hunt me. Besides Hunters.

"Atlas, Salem, Wendigos, Omega, and lots more." He told me. I know who most of them are except Omega. Salem is someone that my kind has been trying to kill for generations. Atlas just likes to treat others that are different as slaves in a since they use faunus as workers, and they want to use us as soldiers. Good luck there.

"What do they want me for?" I asked him. He looked at me. I mean I have kept to myself, emotionally detaching myself from everything in the world and just about anything that isn't my Sister.

"It's been a hundred years since the last Warrior Class Goliath has been born. Me and your Father were those Goliaths." He told me. Hundred years!? Damn that's long.

"Your a hundred years old?" I asked in disbelief. I mean that's a long enough life span, so just how long is ours?

"actually a hundred and fifteen years old. We can live for about two hundred years." He said. A hundred and fifteen years old! Damn that's long, but cool considering what we are. I'm pretty much a fire breathing lizard to a certain extent.

"Wait! Really!?" I asked. I mean, I never ran into another of my kind or another. I've always kept to myself, rather not be picking fights and add a rougher name to us.

"Yep. Pretty cool huh? The cosmic are thousands upon thousands of years old. They are the oldest things on this planet." He told me. Cosmics? How can something be as old as the planet, and how are they important to our history.

"Cosmic?" I asked. Confused on what a Cosmic is, considering I was raised more by my Sister then our parents did. So I was raised as a human in a way, mainly beliefs. Also something that is as old as the planet is awesome!

"Yes. They are the very first to be created. There was two hundred of them, but those numbers fell when they gave life to us." He told me. What does he mean gave life to us? I thought the way we came to be was from evolution playing favorites with us then the humans.

"They hold incredible power, and pretty much unkillable to us." He told me. WHAT! How can they be unkillable? So they are pretty much gods, cool and scary considering other reasons. Great, at least I know not to piss them off by accident.

"How is that possible?" I asked. They sound like the maidens from those human legends I have heard of, which they seem to have a bunch of wacky ones. For example the legend of the Guardians, Which have the ability to turn Grimm into protectors of the humans and faunus.

"They were made from the being of light himself. Just like how he created the maidens. Just much more powerful than a maiden." He told me. Being of light? Cosmics being gods and goddesses. That's fucking nuts. How come I never heard of the Cosmic Fallen.

"How come I never heard of them before?" I asked. There has to be a reason why never heard of them, or why our history is more blurred for me then others. Which annoys me considering my Sister knows more than me.

"They have a unique smell that we can't track. They can smell like anything." He said. Unique smell eh? I mean if they are the first of our kind then they would be more complex than us in a way. Either way it's a good tactic when hiding from others for millenia.

"If they want to talk. They will find you. All I know is there's a cosmic Goliath in patch." He told me. Now that's adding to the scary factor, since we can't find them but they can easily find to self, don't piss off a Cosmic.

"Okay. What about the maidens?" I asked my Uncle. Now that's what I want to know, my Sister never really talked much about them. Another group of entities that I have yet to learn about.

"The four Maidens are the hosts of a vast natural power that has existed in Remnant for thousands of years. They are said to be the physical embodiment of the four seasons." He said. I figured that much out pretty quickly, but being the embodiment of the seasons. So my question is just how important is their role in the world.

"That's what we know. A normal "Fallen" could possibly take down a Maiden, but that "Fallen" would need to be a Warrior Class." He said. Maidens with again incredible power. Explains why Cinder went after the Fall Maiden, kinda hope things played out well for Cinder.

"Some cosmics never liked the fact someone was cursed by the gods for failing to stop Salem. Which that person was the cause of our down fall." He told. He seemed slightly angry now. Couldn't blame him with the history we have with the humans, considering they want to eliminate us from the food chain entirely.

"So Light created the Cosmics, cursed someone, and made the maidens?" I asked him. There is lots of things going on my head, for example trying to process this information is a little hard but i'm understanding.

"No. It only created the Cosmics and Humans, and Faunus. The person cursed made them. He fractured his powers to the four maidens." He told. Just what the fuck happens on this planet. Nothing is never normal for a day.

"Now back to why everyone wants you." He said. Geat! I love hearing about the amount of people ready to smite my ass, which is me just being sarcastic. I'm more surprised that no one has come to bitch about us being here, that's what i picked up on during this time talking.

"The reason behind is because Warrior Classes have lots of power. They are much stronger than any kind of "Fallen"." He said. Why does he keep phrasing Fallen as if the name means something else, again the true history is lost to me unlike the others. I grew up in human environment.

"They all have silver eyes. Something Salem fears. Omega wants your power for himself. Salem, Atlas, Wendigos want you dead." He told me. Why? I never made myself a target for others ever, beside Atlas but those are for personal reasons.

"The thing with Warrior Class "Fallen" is that they are more closer to being related to the Cosmics. We may be celestial beings but we can still die." He told me. Interesting to hear that i'm related to a god in a way.

"Some of our powers are more stronger with our emotions. Omega is power hungry. So he won't stop till he eradicates everyone from this planet." He told with sorrow in his tone. So a Goliath that is a lunatic with an evil mind set, perfect. If that's the case, why isn't he dead yet then? Now that's the million Lien question.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Might as well ask since i'm asking questions already.

"I have lost my Brother and my Sister in law to him. I even lost my Wife to him, I'm not losing anymore of my family Snow." He told me. WAIT! He killed my Mom and Dad? My blood started to heat up in temperature. Better hope he never runs into me.

"What does Omega look like?" I asked him grinding my teeth slightly, ready to fight.

"Dark skin. A normal skinned Goliath. Ones that would be found anywhere in Remnant." he told. I'll make sure to keep a lookout, be nice to kill him. Maybe bring some closure to their deaths. He will suffer someday, but probably not going to happen for a bit sadly.

"He has a scar on his eye, that's from your Father. His spikes are crystallized. He is currently in his seventies." He told me. Now I know what to look for. I'll get Cinder to keep an eye out for him, she might want in on when I start ripping him to shreds.

"Why did he fight my Dad?" I asked. He looked conflicted in whether he should talk about it. I heard him sigh. I don't see why though, I have had worse. Not like this news will affect me in anyway. Will it?

"The reason is because… Omega was in love with your mother, so was your Dad. Sapphire was in love with your father, and Omega didn't take that well." He said. Okay, so he was jealous and decide fuck it, might as well ruin his life. What a jackass! I can't wait to get my claws on him.

"He spent his next twenty years of his life hunting your Father and Mother. The thing is… Goliaths are more likely to be mated for life with a single being." He said with sadness in his voice. Wait what! We mate for life, how come I never know this!? If this is the case, then what about my Sister. She's a Goliath to in a sense.

"Reason why I never married again. We grow very attached to things. Wraiths are same as us. Mated for life kind of thing." He said. Great! Explains why i'm possessive over things, but why was I never told! That's what annoys me.

"So if I found someone to be with, and I lose them. I would end up like You?" I asked. He chuckled. What? It's a valid question, because if that's the case then i'm good. I rather enjoy being by myself.

"No. It's different for us all. Most would be like me, some just give up entirely, or they go savage, or they just move on." He said. Again that's more of a reason to not want to find a mate, rather keep my sanity as it is. Even if it's not much, reason why it sucks to be a Frostbite.

"We usually need to alter our mates DNA to live as long as us. Nothing is as fast as our Regeneration, not even aura can match us. Our healing factor slows down when we hit a hundred and fifty." He said. I did not know my healing factor was that fast, I guess that explains why I bounce back so fast. cool.

"How?" I asked. This is also a good question to ask, considering I barely know anything about our kind. I hate that I was raised in a human environment, rather than a monster environment. Which would be shear, where about seventy-five percent of our kind lives.

"Lots of ways. Usually easier by Blood." He said casually. Really? That easy? I mean that's pretty convenient if you ask me. Again I don't know much which blows!

"That easy?" I asked. There has to a catch somewhere, because I highly doubt it could be that easy. I mean come on! It's merging DNA.

"No. Not all the time. If our blood was to be injected into someone it wasn't meant to. It would kill them. Worst case. Turn them into abomination." He said. Alright, there's the catch of doing that. Wait, did he say if it wasn't meant for them? What the hell does that mean?

That's a lot to take in. Wait! How did he even get here. "Wait. How did you even get in here?" I asked him. That's a good question, how did he get in here without people trying to turn him into a pin cousin like they did with me.

"Ozpin called me. I don't trust him. Never have, never will." He said. Your not the only one that feels the same way, something about him is off. I can smell it, but I can't tell what the problem is. I mean his scent is different, I just fear that his intentions are bad.

"Hey. We can talk more tonight when we go hunting. You got to get to class." He said. Class? Fuck, I forgot about class. I wonder what time it is, since class starts at nine. Which is not bad, gives me time to wake up fully and tired Goliath isn't good for anyone.

"What time is it?" I asked. Beginning to fear of what time it might be, because if i'm late then Ice Queen will chew me out. Which I really don't want, she's as annoying as it is and being stuck in the same room sucks!

"Eight forty-five." He said. Fuck! I quickly got up and ran towards the exit. I'd rather not be listening to complaining all day. It's also very helpful when you are slightly faster than a normal human. I saw team RWBY and team JNPR running towards class. At least I'm not the only one.

 **Hours later**

I was late because I got held back for the dress code again. I'll have to talk to Headmaster. It really isn't easy. I'm not human so yeah. Upon opening. I barreled into the floor. Ow. "Mister Falls if I'm correct? There is a dress code you will need to follow in the future." The teacher told me. How about FUCK OFF! Already been listening to others bitch all day.

"Well. You try to be me. Changing isn't easy. Also I'm not most that can hide their monster features." I snapped at him. I moved to an empty seat. I looked around. Small class. This must be Grimm studies. At least I will be able to learn the weakness of them and so more. Though this guy seems more like a joke.

He started to talk about the Grimm. "Yes. These creatures have many names, but I merely call them as prey. Ahaha." He tried making a joke. If anything it seemed more racist because that's actually the prey for the Fallen. Smug bastard, I wonder if I can mess with him in the future.

"Uhh, and you shall to. Upon graduating from this pristine academy." The teacher said. Again, this guy is a joke! BOO! Get of the stage! I shouted internally, really wanting to hit my head on the desk right now.

"Now as I was saying. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms. Are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world." He said while walking around. No shit considering everything in a way wants to kill each other, or because natural selection is unfair for the humans and faunus.

"Our planet. Is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more then to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in." He said. Which creatures? We generally don't find humans or faunus appetising to us. Also yeah, you Huntsmen and Huntress do such a good job of protecting that death seems to follow you people. Freaking jokes if you ask me.

Also thanks for the update asshole! I mentally said. I was kinda passing out because just listening to this guys makes me want to nap. "Huntsmen, Huntress's." He said the last part while clicking his tongue. I growled quietly. Blake must of heard me. Guy is a freak!

"Individuals. Who have Sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves… from what you ask. Why this very world." He said. What Is he? A fortune cookie? I heard someone say something. I just shot them a glare. They sat back down immediately.

"That is what you are training to become, but first a story. A tail of a young handsome man… Me!" he said excitedly. I immediately groaned at him saying that, really!? This guys is going to do this? Oh, i'm going to make this year the worst year ever for him.

 **(Song I would listen go pass class when bored. Rap song by Iniquity Rhymes Done it all, which I listen to all the time.)**

He started to talk but I tuned him out. I had put in headphones so I can block him out. I started to play on my scroll. I started to scroll around on the internet because Fuck this guy. Seriously. Hitting on females that are much younger than him, or saying bullshit stories. I started to message my Sister.

 **(Messages.)**

S-Hey Sis, how's your morning?

C-Alright. Just need to deal with Roman. How is class right now?

S-Stupid. The teacher is hitting on girls that are 17… like that's fucked up! Oh and better yet he's telling us a fucking story!

C-Just relax Snow. Stress isn't going to be doing you favors. Just ignore the teacher. Clearly there isn't a lesson to be taught.

I looked past my scroll and noticed the Schnee getting mad at Ruby for being childish. What does she expect. Stupid fucking schnee.

S-The schnee is getting pissed. This should be fun to watch her snap, but why does it have to be Ruby?

C-Who is Ruby? She even added in a thinking Emoji!

S-Someone that I seemed to grow an attachment towards in the span of 24 hours.

C-I see that. Be aware, Omega is hunting you and her. Since both of you are Silver eyes. If you have the feeling of being calm constantly around her, you will need to protect her. Trust me on this one.

C-I have made lots of mistakes, but I don't want you to repeat what I have done. When the time comes. I expect you to make the change in the world happen. I only wish to help my Little brother.

S-What would Omega want from Ruby?

C-Knowing him. Revenge or because she has silver eyes.

S-Okay. Be sure to keep an eye out on him, he killed Mom and Dad.

C-I'll be careful Snow, not my first time being around crazy. Also when you run into Roman. Kill him for me please. He has out used his usefulness.

S-You got it.

I stopped texting when I noticed everyone was looking at me. I took out my headphones. "Umm. Why is everyone looking at me?" I asked. Ruby grabbed me by the collar, yanking me to her level. Damn! For someone her size pulling me around, is rather surprising.

"He wants you to fight something!" she quietly exclaimed. I'm guessing she wanted the chance. Sorry Ruby, but this is pretty much food for me. Which doesn't help when I still haven't ate anything.

I looked at the teacher. "Do I have to?" I asked. I mean I could try and weasel out of it, but sadly that is not my nature. I really just want to see what ridiculous things he says to me now, I really hope it isn't a shitty one liner.

"Yes. I want to see your inner Warrior!" he said loudly. Fucking knew it! Fine. I walked towards him. I was the center of the attention. Might as make a good show. Eating the Grimm should hold me off till class is done.

"Do you not have weapons?" he asked me.

"Why would I need them when I have claws and a tail with spikes, and the strength to throw a Behemoth around?" I asked. He seemed confused. He seemed to shrug it off and proceeded to head towards a cage.

He used a blunderbuss with a battle axe to cut I think a chain. I wasn't really sure. A pig like Grimm came charging out of the cage. When it charged it was rolling around like a ball? I have rarely seen these. Not many in Emerald Forest. I moved to the side so it didn't hit. Thing looks armoured enough to stop a fifty cal, well maybe just one.

If you aimed for the head. Again the thing tried Charging at me. I quickly swung my tail. My tail collided with the Grimm. How I know that is because some of my weaker spikes and barbs were currently stuck in part of its face.

The Grimm's blood started to drip onto the concrete or marble floor. I looked at my tail. Some of the spikes were broken. I just huffed. I readied my claws to attack the pig like Grimm.

"Go for the belly Snow!" I heard Ruby yell at me. Weiss started to scold her afterwards. I wanted to yell at her because Ruby's trying to help me. It swinged it tusks at me. I grabbed them and proceeded to break them off. They were now halved. I threw the tusks to the ground. It started to thrash a bit before regaining it's bearings. To be honest with myself. I've just been screwing around with the Grimm.

It started run towards me before going into ball form. It charged toward me. I threw a hefty swing at the Grimm when it was close enough. My fist connected to its face. The Grimm got knocked hard to the side, close to team RWBY. Since Grimm aren't like us or the humans, pain is a huge factor for them. It would throw them off. We can take more and recover quickly.

I walked up to it and lifted it by the back of the neck. I rammed my claws into it's stomach, and started to tear into its flesh. It was gruesome. Blood fell to the floor. My claws being coated in black blood. I threw the Grimm behind me. I started to change into my Monster form.

Armor plating started move into place. I started to grow in size and was covered in black goo. My form started to take shape. My head was the last thing to form. Once my skeleton re-shaped itself. I started to stretch my mandibles. I was in my Goliath form… now it's time to eat!

I picked up the bleeding out Grimm and bit it in half.

I noticed the teacher was looking in awe and shock. I turned my head towards the students. Most looked terrified, disgusted or ready to attack me. "Hmm… I can't say I have seen anything as gruesome as that in a long time." I heard port say. I looked back towards him. Resisting the urge to crush him.

I quickly changed back into a human. "Whatever." I said and walked back to my seat. Come on! I want class to be over and done with already, can't hand this anymore!

He seemed to be studying me. "Hmm. I see…" he got interrupted by the bell. Hahaha! That's what you get for blabbing for about an hour over useless shit, freaking moron. Yet again why is he a teacher if his lessons are worthless? I mean come on already! Get fired or something buddy.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Be sure to read the assigned readings." He said. I watched as Weiss stormed out of the class, Ruby following shortly after her. Lost cause if you ask me, yet again it's not like i'm trying to make friends.

"And… stay vigilant. Class dismissed!" He followed up with. Finally! Yeah, it's pretty hard getting close to us without being seen first. Considering we can easily sniff out prey, or predator. Unlike you humans, we are meant to fight.

I got up and stretched. I hate this school already. I can't control my shifting. Only my claws really. The moment I exited the room. Brian was waiting. "Really. That's not creepy at all." I said. He just shrugged. Jackass, I just rolled my eyes.

"What? Can't pick my Nephew up?" He asked. Yeah, but you could have made it seem less creepy dude. Anyway that's not important, what is important is what he wants right now. I am very hungry right now, and it's beginning to anger me.

"What for?" I asked. Trying to hide my anger about class today, and more about the Schnee. Who I hate with a burning passion, her Dad is really our target but she seems to act more like him if anything. So that would make her a target in the long run.

"To get away from this place for a bit, and something to eat. Also let's talk more." He said. YES! Food, fucking finally! Right now i'm technically starving myself considering we need lots of food to maintain proper function to our body, which is like five thousand calories to just survive and ten thousand to function properly.

"Alright. Might as well. I got nothing. Just going to get bitched at." I said. Brian looked confused. What? I'm pissed off right now, and I really don't want someone yelling while I try to fall asleep. I huffed a bit, allowing smoke to come from my mouth slightly.

"Why?" He asked. Really? Right, he doesn't even know what i'm even talking about. Sorry about that I guess.

"Because there's a Schnee." I said harshly. Okay, that came out much rougher than I wanted. Oh well, at least he knows why I don't want to head back to the dorm. Also not fun being in a room full of human female, okay one being a faunus which still doesn't float well with me.

"I know a Schnee. Her name is Winter. She's nice. A little strict and uptight, but she grows on you… over time." He said. I wonder if he is talking about Winter, but one of the only humans I actually like. Even if she is a Schnee, she has let lots of us free when others weren't around to see her do it.

"I have met her once. She helped me run away when hunters and huntress were hunting me." I said. My Uncle looked like he was in thought. I wonder what he is thinking about, I mean the way he says it makes it feel like there's more to it then that.

"I'll have to talk to her later on. I would like to give her my thanks." He said. Again, your making it sound odd. To be fair I think he might like her or something, it just sound odd coming from him to be fair.

We have been walking through corridors for five minutes now. I saw the front door. Finally I can eat. I quickly rushed to the door and opened it. I heard laughing coming from Brian. "What?" I asked, curious about what he is laughing at.

"Oh nothing. I just find your antics slightly funny." He said casually. My antics? What the hell is he talking about? Like really, i'm confused here. I shrugged it off and proceeded to start changing back to my original form.

My body quickly engulfed by Black goo. I grew in size while my skeleton reconstructed itself to fit its original form. After shifting my form. I let out a loud roar. Basically telling others I'm ready to hunt. Brian did the same. We started to head towards the forest. The ground started to shake with us running towards Emerald Forest, where there is lots of Grimm. I wonder if I can find an Ursa major.

I smashed through a bunch of trees, man you got to love being forty some feet tall. I slowed myself down to smell around for Grimm. " **Where to?"** Brian asked me. Hmmm, to be fair… I don't have a clue. I never fully mapped out the area, just about a mile or two from my cave. I continued to smell around for Grimm or about anything that is fully edible, good thing I'm an omnivore. Lots of us are, it's how we survived so long.

While I was smelling around, something smelled off. I had the scent of a Hunter and Huntress, Multiple to be exact. " **There's Hunters here."** I told him. He started to sniff the air. He seemed to be in the same mindset as me, since he crouched down. I did the same, we can cause less noise by doing this. Surprising really. One of the scents smelled familiar to me, might have ran into them before. Well, better not leave any survivors.

We were heading towards the hunters, these kind of people are trained in killing us. I honestly think they are a joke, considering they do a lousy job most of the time. Usually by the time they take one of us down, there's a trail of destruction. Us Goliaths and Behemoths are the level five monsters, mainly because when we rage we get stronger. It's more of an primitive instinct really, since we all can rage and go fully animalistic. More of a survival tactic now that I think about it.

We got close to where they are, I quickly sniffed the air and counted nine hunters in total. " **What should we do? I know fully charging isn't a good idea, but it's really hard to resist not doing that."** I told him, and it really is hard to hold back the urge of charging in and ripping them to shreds. I looked towards my uncle to see what he was doing, which wasn't much other then staring at them. Which meant he was thinking of a plan of sorts, usually how you can tell we are thinking of things.

" **We need to split them up, then try to use the wildlife to minimize the chance of us getting fully injured."** He said. Easier said than done. I nodded. I think I could lure them by a roar, then have a trap ready by the time they actually get to you. But my instincts keep telling to charge in, which would be dangerous, or smart. I started to catch the scent of a female Wraith in the area, must be what they are hunting.

Sigh. I need to help them, us monsters gotta stick together in a time like this. " **There's a Wraith nearby, we should help them, since that has to be why they are here."** I told him, he looked at me skeptically. I know why though, most Goliaths don't help anyone aside from their family. I shrugged it off and proceeded to head towards the Wraiths scent, which wasn't far from where we were.

It was rather silent when grimm are nowhere to be found, which I don't like, something is definitely wrong here. I was caught by surprise when a Hunter decided to start shooting me, I quickly charged towards him. She started to run towards the trees, smart, i'll give her that. I'm not give chase since I know it would be a trap, so I countied to follow the Wraiths scent.

In the distance I saw the Wraith, she is trying to hide from them, clever. " **It's okay, i'm not going to hurt you. My name is Snow Fall, what's your name little one?"** I asked her. She looked at me, she was a stage one so she was still young. Hunters are cold hearted bastards. I noticed a tracker implanted within her skin, fuck, they are tracking this tracker. They really are leaving me no choice but to fight.

" **N-name i-is Ev-evelyn. Please don't hurt me."** She begged of me. Why would I do that, she's like six at most. Also i'm not that heartless, unlike most things are these days. I did a quickly smell check to see if the hunters are close, which they are getting closer with each second passing. Fuck it, i'm taking the risk. I need to protect her from the hunters, even if I get hurt.

The first hunter that came bursting through the bushes started to open fire on me. This hunter was alone, which makes thing easier when fighting. I ripped a boulder from the ground, and threw it at the hunter. It impacted with him, but the other ones decided to show themselves. I roared at them to discourage them from attacking, the roar would be heard far in the distance.

I noticed they had the standard team, medic, assault, trapper, and support. Two assault hunters started push while opening fire on me.

 **POV-Ruby(Why not, might as have them see what a monster is capable of.)**

I heard a roar in the distance, which interrupted me from doing work. The roar seemed familiar, I just can't figure out why. "A Goliath is being an attacked, and the only one I know that's within a mile of here is Snow." Blake randomly said. Being attacked! Snow! We need to help him if that's the case.

"We need to help him if it's him! Come on! Let's go!" I told them before bolting out the door. Having speed on my side, getting around isn't hard. I quickly got to the change room and changed out into my combat outfit( **AN:Is that correct?)** After changing I quickly bolted out and ran into Weiss. We both fell on the ground. Sorry!

"Watch where you're going Ruby! Now what's going on? The others haven't said much other then finding Snow." she said while looking at me. I took a deep breath. I quickly catched my breath before speaking.

"Showisindangerandweneedtohelp!" I quickly said. She looked lost?

"Slow it down please." Weiss asked. Right! She won't understand me when i'm speaking extremely fast. Just need to explain to her that Snow is in danger, but I don't think she will help.

"Snow is in danger and we need to help." I told her much more slowly. She looked at me, a little hesitant in talking. I heard her sigh. She nodded her head before helping me off the ground. I immediately hugged her. We then started to head outside.

We started to run towards the forest, but first we had to exit the building. The moment we got out of the building, we were greeted by our friends. Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha. "We heard what's happening, as much as I don't want to do this. We need to help our friend if he is in danger." Jaune said, which caught me by surprise.

"Odd coming from you, last time you screamed like a girl." Yang teased him. His expression darkened a bit. I wonder what's got him annoyed, I haven't seen him like this yet. Wonder what's on his mind

"Alright you want the truth. My family have fought with them, like worked together, we even have some Kraken blood in our family. We our about the only humans that sided with them. Now having history as bad as they have and being sided with them. It never helped in making friends, just more enemies. So Yeah! I'm willing to stick my neck out there even if I'm scared, or classified as useless by most." Jaune said. So cool! So does this mean I'm siding with them? If that's the case then so be it, he's still person.

"I'm in Jaune. Yang might be In, maybe even Weiss, but I can't say that for the rest. Look he may be different entirely but think about it, they aren't different from us. They are free to make choice, yet we brand them with a name. So if none of you want to help, me and Jaune can do it on our own." I told them, and nothing is going to Change my mind.

The others looked like they were thinking. "I'm In. Mainly because it's the right thing to do." Pyrrha said. Surprising everyone. Blake nodded at us, Yang threw her fist in the air. Nora started to bounce around a bit.

"Yes, I get to break some legs!" Nora said while laughing, which caused me to giggle. Ren sighed before face palming. They have a strange relationship.

Weiss sighed. "I can assist, if he's being hunted then it's by Atlas Specialists that are a part of Project Hunter. These people are trained to kill, but I can help in another way. They all differ So, none of them are the same. It would be best to go for the Trapper." Weiss told us. Hunters? Also project Hunter?

I turned towards the forest and saw smoke arising from the ground. I quickly turned towards Weiss and mouthed thank you before taking off towards the smoke. I wonder what's happening to him right now. Upon getting deeper in the forest, I realised that there is a major lack in Grimm in the area. Odd.

GunFire was heard in the distance. "Come on guys, let's hurry this up. I want some action." Yang said. I nodded. I used my semblance to get there much quicker, upon arriving. A person came crashing through a tree, I watch as his aura protect him from the devastating hit. Another Hunter landed right in front of me, this one had a red metal suit on. He had a shotgun and a rocket launcher.

I watched as he used something on himself before he started to shoot. "Yeah! Come get some monster!" the man yelled, while firing his rocket launcher. I watched as Snow smashed his fist into the ground, creating an explosion around him. This knocked the Hunters that are attacking him away.

"Oi! Down here freak!" I heard a man say, he had a mini Gun and two gas tanks on his back.( **I might have got that wrong** ) Before a valley of bullets started to hit Snow

Yang, Blake, Jaune and the others finally arrived. "Me and Pyrrha got the guy with the cigar, Ruby. You deal with the girl with the grenade launcher. Yang, try to distract one those big guys. Blake deal with the guy with the cowboy hat. Ren, Nora. You deal with anyone else." Jaune told us. I nodded before bolting off.

I appeared next to the girl with the grenade launcher that shoots green gas things. "Hello! Can I ask what you are doing?" I asked randomly, she seemed to jump from me talking. She seemed like a medic, with a grenade launcher and jetpack. She was even wearing a cap on her head.

"What are you doing here!? Your going to get yourself killed being here." she told me. Why would I be in danger? Snow won't hurt me, considering he tried to protect me from Cardin and his friends.

"Why would I be in danger? Also you are currently hurting my friend, why?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. She looked at me, before quickly looking away. I heard her sigh. Yes! Always work's on people, well almost all the time.

"My superiors need a Frostbite Celestial in order to make a hybrid we want. Frostbites are the second most lethal celestial around." she told me. Hybrid? She looked sad when I looked at her. Why is she sad? I mean she is hurting my friend.

"Look, as much as I don't want to hurt your friend. I have to, not a lot of us have a choice. I'd rather study them, then do what they plan on doing with him. Name is Caira, also there is a run away specimen." she told me. A specimen? So there's an actual hybrid here! Cool. I mean not cool as they made someone into a hybrid, but cool that it's possible. Also, I thought they were called Fallen and not celestials.

"Okay, you need to get out of here. As soon as he starts using his signature ability. This forest will light up like a Christmas tree, and some of us don't want to be the cause of a kids death." She told me. Hey I'm not a kid! Why does everyone keep calling me a kid. I watched as one of these hunter being picked up before being hurled hard towards the ground.

"GET CLEAR! ORBITAL BOMBARDMENT INBOUND!" I heard the man with the cigar in his mouth Yell. Umm What? I watched as missiles started to fall from the sky, impacting with the ground under snow. He fell on his knee while the missiles impacted with him, I heard a massive roar coming from the smoke. The Hunters kept shooting their guns while the missiles were destroying the area.

I watched as his eye color change from a silver to a burn fiery color. When he roared, a jet of blue fire was coming from his mouth. COOL! I watched as his neck started to glow a bright blue before a volley of blue fire was being produced, I watched as he used it on someone. I watched something I wish I didn't have to see. He used his fire breath on one of hunters, they started to scream before there was nothing left other the ash and embers. Not cool. Yang surprised me when she put her hands over my eyes.

 **POV-Snow**

Rage, Pain, disgust, hurt, **THREATENED!** That was what I was currently feeling. I had no full control of my body, mainly because my rage is in control. All of us have this rage problem, it really all varys on the skin type and how fast they can get angry. Going into this rage makes us lose control and self awareness, we get a massive strength, stamina, resistance boost. The cons far outweigh the pros. The savages are accustomed to it's, Frostbites are considered the second most lethal monster around.

Most monsters that succumb to their rage, have a more of a tendency of doing something very stupid. I.e destroying, and killing anything around you. It is also a bitch to gain control back till the episode is over, usually we have someone that can calm us down. I kept watching as I picked up a Hunter, and ripped him in half before discarding his body.

I proceeded to rip a boulder from the ground and hurl it towards a Hunter, mainly one of the medics since they are a pain in the ass when fighting a group of Hunters. My body felt like it was on fire while my rage was in control, and the pain was fueling the rage to no end.

The one with the minigun was beginning to piss me off more and more by each hit, same with this trapper. I currently had four harpoons holding me back while they unload on me with bullets. I lifted my arm to use as a shield before dropping my arm to use my fire breath. Blue fire started to spread across the grass, scorching everything in its wake. Trees started to catch on fire, great! Part of this Forest will be nothing but ash in a bit, which these Hunter will be forced to pull out.

Considering the amount of smoke would be at lethal levels, and because of the amount of fire that is torching everything. Also because they are at a major disadvantage with us being really fire resistant, and adding fire that is rapidly spreading and trees that are falling on top of them. They have to either pull out, or die to the smoke and if the smoke doesn't get them than the fire will.

I started to pull on the harpoons till they snapped. Leaving the harpoons embedded in my skin, which is going to be a pain getting them out of my thick hide. The one with a metal suit with a rocket launcher started to charge in, same with the minigun one. My natural body armor started to get weaker, once the armor breaks then I will be able to get hurt from this constant rain of explosives and bullets.

I leaped into the air and slammed my fist into the ground, creating an minture explosion around me. After using leap smash, I started to use my fire breath on the two Assault Hunters that are closing in on me. While using my fire breath on them, they started to both use their shielding to protect them from any damage coming from me for about forty-five seconds straight.

The one with the eyepatch started to throw gas grenades at me, which started to burn my nose. I quickly jumped out of the gas so it didn't damage me. A trapper started to throw grey or silver color looking balls, which when detonated they slow down the creature they hit massively. Also for being a creature that relies heavily on movement to avoid being hurt.

Also that creature being me! I let out a bloodcurdling roar. Louder than I have ever roared before, letting out jets of blue fire while roaring before focusing that fire on a Hunter. The blood lust kept pumping me with more adrenalin to keep me fighting, the blood lust stopped when I watched something red dart at trapper that was shooting me. Wait? Isn't that Ruby? The Hunter looked enraged from her doing that to him.

The Hunter shoved and threatened her before returning his attention towards me again, really!? That's how it's going to be? Before I could do anything, I watched as Evelyn came from the bushes and grabbed the Hunter before disappearing back in the bushes. Another Wraith came rushing towards the group before the wraiths body became a shiny color, otherwise known as Supernova. "BUG OUT! TO MANY TO FIGHT AT ONCE!" One Hunter yelled before the blade of the Wraith impaled that Hunter.

One Hunter decided to not run like the others, he just kept firing at me. My armor broke and the bullets started to pierce my flesh. I used my fire breath, incinerating the Hunter right on the spot. The rage slowly started to settle, and my mind started to take back control. I saw that smoke was heavily rising to the air, trees started to fall while on fire. At the the end of this day there should be nothing but embers and ash being left behind from the fires wake, which reminds me that that there is still a group of people here in a burning forest.

I was them in the distance, covering their face to stop the smoke from hurting them anymore than it's already has. I saw Ruby and picked her up, same with the others, and placed them on my back before walking through the fire. What was walking turned quickly to running towards the school, while my body was slightly on fire and in pain from the assault that just happened. The Wraith all of a sudden appeared next to me before climbing as well. This wouldn't be that big of a deal if I wasn't hurt, but I kept pushing forward.

In the distance while running I saw Brian fighting a Grimm that I have never seen before. It looked like me but I could smell Grimm from It, but this creature had a darker and more malformed structure compared to me. I heard something. "Snow!? Are you Alright? I have been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes." Ruby asked me. What should I tell her? I could go with the same excuse I give my Big sister when getting hurt from things, just tough the pain out and move forward. Considering pain only makes us stronger.

The fire that was burning me stopped and extinguished themselves, leaving only heavy burn marks in certain areas and damaged tissue that needs to repair. The bullets and shrapnel will need to be removed before I can heal, which should be fun since no is going to be willing to rip it out. I guess my body could melt the metal, yet there is so many problems by doing that. I watched as my Uncle throw the creature through a bunch of trees, which got's to hurt. I winced slightly when that happened, my Uncle walked up to him. He placed his claws on the more weaker part of our throat, and ripped into his throat.

The creatures blood was black, unlike ours which is confusing me. I never seen something like that, yet it has the scent of a Grimm. They even have black blood like them, where ours is red with a tinge of gold in our blood. One thing I know for a fact is that gold shit in our blood prevents us from generating aura because aura sees our armor and cell regeneration as a invader, which would probably kill us considering it's a battle between your body and your soul of who gets to be more dominant I guess. Aura is our own worst enemy since it hates our genes and tries to destroy all of their genes, which in this case brings unimaginable pain to the creature.

The others seemed to be shifting lots to get further away from Evelyn. I let out a growl, pretty much telling them to stop it as my body is on fire. After my Uncle was done killing the thing, he rushed over quickly to support my weight as I started to feel very weak. What I didn't realise was that there was a dart stuck in my hide, which managed to inject toxins with in my body. Weakening my immune system to unknown diseases, and toxins. Evelyn got off my back when my Uncle started to help me stay up. " **Hang on kiddo."** My Uncle said before my vision started to blur.

I refused to pass out, because if I pass out than there's a good chance that I will never wake up if I do. Just keep trying to fight the toxin the injected into me. Everything started to fly past me as he helped me walk back to the school grounds, which is was enjoyable for once. As much as I'm in pain, I could honestly still care less. We will all die at one point, I'm just more ready than others I guess. My legs gave up from underneath me as my body is trying it's all to fight and destroy this foreign disease that is my body, which it is currently losing the fight. Wonder how they made the toxin.

The Young Wraith zipped towards me to see if I was okay, which in hindsight would be nice but not helping right now. The others got off my back as I fell fully to the ground, getting weaker from the toxin. Ruby and Evelyn darted towards my head, which wasn't long after I saw them disappear from my field of view. I puffed out the weakest flame I could, which in this case is used for healing wounds. Yet as far I know I'm the only one capable of doing this, which sucks when your the one dying in a way. My vision started to get darker before everything turned black.

 **POV-Brian**

Fuck! I quickly transformed into a human and rushed to Snow, who just finally passed out from the pain. Don't blame the kid but with how weak he was has me terrified for him, kid is tough from what I heard while fighting those two Fallen. I'll need to give him a history lesson when he wakes up, I won't say if he wakes up because I know for a fact that he will wake up. Us Falls are resilient. When you knock us down, we get back up and hit hard than we have before. He differently picks up after his Father, that's for sure.

I quickly placed my hand on his side to see if he was breathing, which he was even if it's weak. I sighed of relief by knowing he's still fighting, I noticed the dart that is in his neck. I took the dart out and examined it. Pathogen XV, that was what it said on the label. Thankfully this isn't the first time they used this Pathogen. Beacon should have all the necessary supplies to fix this, after that I'm going to start shaking answers from that old fucker.

End

 **Yeah! Finally! Chapter two is done! I like to owe big thanks to Lewanmus Prime 2018, and TheManThatWalksTheAbyss115! Thanks guys! As I said in my story The Abyss, I have mentioned I'm not good at this but I'm improving lots. All my work will be a little undescriptive but I try and that's all that matters lmao.**

 **To those that take the time to read my work, I appreciate the fact that others are willing to read my work as I suck. To those that read Project Delta, it will be put on hold till it's been fixed of all errors that I see. Which means the story will be heavily edited but that won't be for a bit since I'm putting focus on these two for now but that doesn't mean I won't work on it.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading and leave a review of what you think, and if you have bad comment keep it to yourself because I don't care. I write for fun. Anyway the plot thickens for the Celestials and Fallen, reason why I picked the names was because of who they came from. A new idea was introduced by Prime called Hybrids. They are still a work in progress but you have an option to choose from so go nuts.**

 **I really hope to other future ocs as I already have a few on the way, also quick spoilers. I'll leave it here for now since I suck at this. Anyway enjoy and have a nice day:)**

 _ **-Striker**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I do not own RWBY. That's belongs to Rooster teeth and Monty oum. Evolve belongs to Turtle Rock Studios.**

 **I only own Snow, Evelyn, Brian,and this story. The Nothing, Zack, and Konton belong to Lewamus Prime 2018.**

 **This will be taking place two days after the events of chapter two, this is also when Zack is introduced. He has some surprising history with Yang and Ruby, it will be mentioned In the story later on. Maybe chapter four or five. Anyway I'm not going to talk much this time, so enjoy my writing :p**

 **V.1**

 **POV-Evelyn**

The last two days have been the best day of my life so far! Snow is the best! First he protected me from those people that wanted to hurt me more, and he is still protecting me. Though I'm not sure what he thinks, he could be like them as well. I spent my entire life being hurt by others, though no one has gone the length he has to protect me. He killed three of those mean people, I got revenge on one of them as well. First time I ever killed.

Snow has been recovering from what his Uncle said, Pathogen XV. I Don't know what it is but it took him down quickly, he said that it was meant to bring us down. Like a tranquilizer dart, but only meant for Celestials and Fallen. It said it wears down their immune system and starts to attack the nervous system, forcing them to either pass out or loss motor control.

Wondering the halls of Beacon, checking out this magnificent place. I have never seen a place like this before. I really hope this last forever, I mean someone that actually cares about and they don't see me as a freak. He sees me an ordinary Little girl, if only he knew. Unlike him, I don't lack Aura. They said it makes up for our lack of generating armor like they do.

I even have a Semblance! It has something to do with lightning or electricity, I still haven't found out what really. I just know that sometimes when I hit things, sparks of electricity is shown. Which is so cool! My semblance is rather odd. They said it was a passive semblance, and gets stronger with my emotions.

Now back to Snow. He has been very kind with me, and protective of me. This big person with a mace started to call me names and Snow hurt the meanie, he's everything I could ask for in a friend. I never had a friend before, only people that wanted to hurt me.

They told me Goliaths are Savage, Cruel, Monsters. Yet he isn't. In these two days being with him, I learned so much from him. He does seem to be impulsive though, which is funny to watch something unfold. He seems to make the best of the worst moments.

He told me a story from his childhood this afternoon. His Big sister decided to light his tail on fire, which took him awhile to realize his tail was on fire. When he did, he had to put his tail out by the lake. Don't remember the name, he just said that was where his home is. Well close to anyway.

The way he got revenge was by waiting till she had her back turned and lit her dress on fire, he said she was really angry till their Dad stepped in. Their Father explained to them the value of Family, no matter what. Family comes first. He said that his Dad also explained to him to not judge so easily, as they do tend to do that apparently.

After he told me that, he said later down the road. His Big sister was forced to raise him, he said she taught him everything she possibly could. Well Almost. His Big sister kept him away from his history slightly, for reasons that I can't understand. I wonder what his Big sister looks like.

"Hey little one. Why are you wondering the halls at night, also where's your Mom and Dad?" Said a person with a male voice. He sounded rather nice and genuine, for once in my life.

"Never knew them. Though my protector is within the build and in range of his smelling capabilities, and who are You?" I asked, still not facing him. Reason for this is because I was looking outside from a window.

"Names Zack, and you are?" He asked me. I turned around to look at him. He had long hair for a male but who am I to judge, though he did look a little weird. He may be nice now but I don't trust him… yet, that will take time for that to happen.

"My name is Evelyn, I don't have a last name. My Guardian, Snow has been taking care of me for the past two days." I told him. Now he knows who is protecting, hopefully this will keep him from trying anything.

"Snow? You wouldn't happen to talking about Snow Fall? Cinder's Little brother? I know who he is but other then that, I don't know much." He told me. So he knows him to. Maybe he is a good guy, but you never can be to sure.

I started to hum and look around, trying to get him away from me. "Well, I can help you back to where Snow is?" He asked me. I started to think for a bit before answering his question. "Fine." I told him before huffing slightly.

I started to smell him. He smelled like two types of Goliaths. Frostbites have a more earthy smell to them, Magmas seem to smell like smoke. He smells funny, but I wonder how I smell. They never told me what they did to make, other electrocute me more.

Though I'm pretty sure I can say I'm part Frostbite naturally, but apparently I was never meant to be this. Only human, well almost. Faunus on my Mothers side but I don't even know her, she's been dead for about six years now. My Father never actually cared about me.

Though I feel drawn Towards Snow, like we were meant to find each other. Funny how fate has a sick sense of humor. "Hey, what's wrong? Your expression seemed to darken." He told me. That will happen when you've had a life like mine.

"I don't want to talk about it, only one I talked about it to is Snow. Also what's with the bracelets?" I asked him. I noticed them earlier and they look cool, yet boring to me since they are bracelets. No real value there.

"Oh, these? Just my weapons I made on my spare time. I call them Azure Onslaught. Pretty cool huh?" He said to me. Honestly guns don't intrigue me very much.

I suddenly got a different smell, one that set me to full alert. The smell was different from Snows or anyone within the building, it had a foul smell. "Do you smell that?" I asked him. I saw him nod his head before taking the lead.

While I was following him I started to think about what the smell was. It was the worse thing to smell, it smelled like something died. Whatever was emitting this foul smell is coming from the room Snow is in, but wait. Shouldn't Snow be able to pick it up, unless he's asleep. Sigh.

I teleported to the room to see what is in there, which by doing so left Zack in the dust. I started to open the door slowly, trying to avoid making a noise. I heard a low growl like sound, which started to spook me out more the door was open. With the door being opened enough.

I peaked my head in the room to find a dark creature with red eyes, and a tail with spikes. The door suddenly creaked, alerting the monster of my location. It started to turn its head towards me. Oh, no.

 **(AN:I'm using the phantom from Prey, it looks cool but this one does different things and plays a huge role in the story.)**

The creature looked humanoid, but wasn't. " _ **Hello."**_ It said to me before vanishing. Huh, it's able to pull a me. Cool. It suddenly appeared in front of me, throwing me back out of the room. My aura broke from that blow.

I started groan a bit because of me being dazed. "Ow." I whispered out. That really did hurt. The creature started to walk towards me, emitting black smoke that seeked out the lights. A few light exploded from the smoke. What is this thing? And why does it have so much power?

Suddenly a tail with spikes batted the monster down the hall. I turned to see who did it. Snow! Thank you. "Evelyn! You okay!?" He asked me. "Yes. I'm okay, but what is that thing?" I asked him. I'm really hoping he can answer me.

"Got no clue, but it was like hitting cement. Which isn't fun." He told me. He helped me up. The creature started to do the same thing. I noticed the others got up before they rushed out to see what is going on, I tried to warn them but the creature was already up.

" _ **You will die."**_ It said before it started to walk forward. Snow looked rather confused by what is going on, I'm guessing he doesn't know either then. Great. We are both drawing blanks here.

The thing got sent into the wall by Zack. "Who's this clown now!?" Snow exclaimed. I sighed before answering him. "His name is Zack." I told him. Though I won't lie, that was kinda funny when he called him a clown.

The creature immediately bolted for Zack with tendrils coming from its back. I noticed that Snow already heading towards the creature, which will be a good moment for him to release some of his anger. The creature threw Zack across the hall like a piece of trash.

" _ **die already."**_ It said before thrusting its tendrils. One went through Snow's shoulder and his lower abdomen, which he growled to the pain. He grabbed the tendrils and yanked it forward to deliver a heavy blow. I noticed something that was very different from me and Snow.

Snow's blood wasn't very red, more glowy if anything. It had bright light coming from the wound, the creature hissed in pain. " _ **Creature of Light! You will never get rid of us!"**_ It said before turning into smoke and disappearing in front of us.

I watched as Snow grabbed Zack by the collar and lift up, holding him against the wall. "Who are You? and don't play stupid. I'm not in the mood." He barked out the request, more of an order. He raised his hands.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt anyone. I was looking for Ozpin's office so I can train to be a huntsmen, maybe learn something's." He said before he turned his head. His mouth seemed to drop slightly. "Ruby? Yang?" He asked.

"Zack? I can't believe your here!" Ruby said as she shoved Snow out of the way. I heard him growl before he walked up to me and picked me up. I wonder if Goliaths are territorial.

"Come on let's go. We can sleep somewhere I can fit with my monster form." Snow told me before walking towards the training area with the big room. He said it allows them to fight others and to prevent anyone from actually getting hurt.

 **Hours later**

 **POV-Snow**

Last night was a blur as I barely even remembered it, all I know is that this dull pain is from something that had lots of power. I opened my eyes to check on Evelyn, who is out cold while trying to snuggle up with my massive body. It does suck being forty feet tall, and best part is we only get bigger.

I allowed my body to heat up the area, keeping her warm since she looks cold. I noticed in the distance Yang and the new prick. I let out a low growl, telling them to fuck off or else. They seemed to be talking. I let my head rest on the ground again, allowing my tail to wrap around Evelyn.

I finally noticed smears of gold paint? Whatever it is, It should be probably cleaned up. I started to feel something else move around my body, I felt slightly cold but warm, soft. I turned my head towards the source to find Ruby petting me? I'm not a fucking dog.

I unwrapped my tail and used it to pick up Ruby. When my tail touched her, she jumped and yelped slightly. I groaned internally since I don't want to wake up Evelyn. I just gave her a hard stare before looking towards Evelyn, telling her be quiet. Well pointing it out.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet, but I want ask how you feel first since that thing attacked you." She whispered to me. So that wasn't me having a nightmare, that's good to know. So what was it. It had enough power to break my armor like it didn't exist, so what is the gold paint then.

"The thing seemed to really want to kill you since it threw Zack down a hall, and went straight for you. Thankfully it stopped when it injured you more, which raises another question. What are You?" I heard Weiss say suddenly. I darted my head towards her voice.

Evelyn started to stir in her sleep. I growled at her quietly. "A Celestial. Fallen are creatures of Darkness, but look like us yet different. We have a bigger purpose than you female." I told her quietly while growling. You're people like to treat others as if they are worthless or to gain something.

"Oh? And what's that purpose then. You're kind likes to kill, no way around that beast! You think I forgot what you did to those Hunters?" she barked at me. Evelyn was already up by the time she finished her sentence. I got up and roared in her face as a warning.

"You don't scare me monster, you're kind has well over a million deaths on your hands!" she yelled at me. Figures she would play the blame game, that's all Atlas ever does. Blame or just destroy everything they can't control.

"What makes you so special princess? You want either everything handed to you or you just take it because you think your better than everyone. No wonder people rather kill You!" I told her which made her go quiet. Ha. It's her family's fault for Making enemies, and that's not even a lie.

I started to shift back into the human form. Which was getting faster with each shift. I walked up to Weiss. "Our purpose is keeping you worthless creatures alive. If we fully go extinct, humanity is next fall as the Fallen would start to slaughter everything insight." I told.

I learned that from my Uncle. Us Celestials are the only thing keeping humanity alive, and if we fall. Humanity would be swallowed by darkness. I finally got told that Fallen are creatures of Darkness, created from the Nothing where we are called Celestials and come from the Cosmics.

"Look, you want to hate something than hate Grimm, then the things that is keeping you alive. We weren't born till humans came into existence." I told her. Again the things people keep from me because it's for my safety, which is bullshit!

And what's with this fucking Goliath Hybrid!? I mean come on! They are more okay with him than me, unless they happen to be Red. "Look we can tear at each other's throats like little kids, but there are things going on far larger than us." I told her. Which in reality there are things bigger than us, for example. Salem.

I tried picking up Evelyn before I felt sharp pain coming from my side, looking down to where the pain is coming from. There was a gold like substance around a wound, I touched it and smelled it. Blood! So that thing did injure me, but to what extent to change the color of my Blood? I noticed black smoke started to swirl around the wound before going back in the wound.

The gold blood started to heal the wound, leaving scar tissue for now so my body can heal properly later. I wonder why there was black smoke there, did the creature leave its essence inside of me? If that's the case then gross. Could have taken me to dinner first, alright I need to stop. This is really making my skin crawl by thinking about that.

"Snow? Your spikes. Th-they're starting to crystallize. Though they look like dust crystals." Ruby told me. I looked towards Evelyn who just nodded, understanding that I wanted the conformation. Crystallized eh? I wonder why that is happening, I thought to myself.

I heard a sigh from the left of me. "I can see if it's dust. Considering this is unexpected from them, since they like to eat the substance." Weiss said. I growled at her, pulling Evelyn closer to me. Weiss started to step closer me.

"Stay away from me. I might consider your Big sister as an allie but not you." I told her. I don't trust anyone. "How do you know my Sister?!" She asked looking furious and ready to explode. I think this would be something we would pay to watch.

I turned my gaze towards the elephant in the room, which is irritating me that they are cool with him but not me? Who does this jackass think he is. He maybe a Hybrid but he has Salem's scent of him which makes me wonder why he is here. Probably a mole. Better stay out of my way. I allowed Evelyn to ride on my back.

I slammed my shoulder into Weiss and continued towards the exit of the room since I really don't want to be here with him. Ignoring whatever she was saying to me. I noticed that the Hybrid was heading towards me. Come on! I dare you to make a move. I've been itching for a fight lately.

He stopped me from leaving the room. "Move or your i'm going to go through you." I told him. He seemed rather cool with the situation which is annoying me even more. "Sorry, but you got one hell of a temper. Probably should try to control it more." He told me. I growled at him. The area around me started to heat up.

"How about you fuck off, and leave me alone. Coming here was a mistake." I said before pushing past him as if he wasn't there. I honestly want to get away from this shit. This is the reason why us Frostbites aren't very social and more hostile and impulsive.

 **POV-Zack**

Something about him is different from a Celestial. If anything from last night showed me, its that he isn't fully a Celestial and for the reason why I think this is because when the Nothing attacked him. From it being golden like blood to tar black blood that started to come out as well. This might explain why his spikes started to crystallized.

I noticed the others looking at me. "What?" I asked them. Ruby gave me a confused look before darting out the room with her semblance. "My Little sister seems to like him, though I wish I knew why. I get that she wants to help, but you can't help him. Lost cause if anything." Yang said. She doesn't seem to like him very much.

"That your sister just being herself there. Always trying to help others, even if they don't want the help." I said. He might not want her help though the scent she is giving off currently tells me another story, and he seems to be completely oblivious to her scent. Though It might be fun to watch this happen but I will need to protect her if the worse comes.

He seems to act like a protective Parent towards the six year old, which is a whole nother new to me. I have never seen a pure breed Frostbite get close to people that aren't family. It could be because of the way he was raised or he isn't a full Celestial, slash Fallen Frostbite. I'll ask Cinder later about this later.

Though from what I heard from Yang. His mind is so messed up that he can't even figure out what he is. She said that his Uncle, and Big Sister have been telling him other things. His Sister saying he is a Fallen while the other say He is a Celestial, so which is It? Feel kinda bad for him and at the same time not as he might be threat to everyone here.

"I'm going to follow them. Make sure that he doesn't try anything." I told them all before walking towards the direction Ruby went. I don't want them to know what I am, and especially Ruby, Yang, and Tai. Though I feel like Summer would have loved to have me in the family, even if I'm the odd one out.

Like all I hear is how Ruby and Summer have so many similarities between each other. They both think they are invisible to the Grimm, but those are not the things that the Huntsmen and Huntress should be afraid of. They should be scared of the Fallen, and the Nothing. The true beings of Darkness.

I might have drifted off to something else but the statement stands true. Us humans have forgot the importance of the Celestials and even the Fallen, though the Fallen have a different job when it comes to it.

 **POV-Snow**

"Why are you upset? Is it because of the male with the long hair?" Evelyn asked me. Again I wonder how someone as innocent as her gets dragged into this whole mess. Why would people want to be us!? I mean sure we are more powerful than anyone with aura but our population gets smaller every decade, and at some point we will go extinct and humanity will follow shortly.

I know for a fact that Celestials and Fallen play major roles to the world but What? All of us know how to fight from birth. We trained and excel but not me, because my parents never wanted a life like that for me but still taught me how to harness my fire as they seemed to love calling me their little Kindra.

"I wish I could be like you. Endure pain and continue to look at the bright side, but I have lost too much to feel that way anymore. So it's not his fault. I'm just confused is all." I told her gently. I will never blame someone for my problems but I'd rather have people stay out of my way just in case I do hurt them which seems to be something I'm good at.

Evelyn and I sat down outside of the front entrance of the building. Staring into the vast emptiness of the forest. I hate mornings a lot, which probably explains why I'm a nocturnal creature rather than a day one but that's more because of me healing right now. Have not been having a best week end this week.

I started to smell a Female Faunus from behind me. "I can smell you, you know." I told the person. The female showed herself which it happened to be Blake. "I came here to see if I can change your mind. You must be able to tell what I am and we share a lot of history together. Well our kind has at least.

Look Snow. Us Faunus might have it bad but I know the Fallen, and Celestials have bad reputation but even they want to make a change. Have you ever heard of the first Hybrid between Celestials and Fallen? The entity called the Nothing see the offspring as a threat.

My family has some wraith blood but not much as it got washed out over generations. What I'm getting at is don't let Weiss tell you what you aren't, and the same applies to your family." Blake told me. So I was right when I smelled cat on her, well not on her as she's the cat. Cute.

"A child of a Celestial and a Fallen? No, I can't say I ever heard of that kind of thing. Though that does make a change to the world, since it shows that both creatures can actually love one another but I don't think the humans would care about that." I told her. Humans are more scared when they can't understand or control things.

"Honestly, you're not wrong. But you have options. You can be what they call you or you can help people and prove them wrong in every way. I'll be there by your side if you need help Snow. Me and you are in the same boat here, well in a way." She told me. I sighed and nodded at her. She's right about a few things but the last person I expected it to come from.

I got up and cracked my back. I hate sitting. I gave my hand to Blake to help her up. "I'll try to be nicer, but that will be harder for me but it's something I can overcome. Also I'll try to be a good friend." I told her. She nodded at me before look at Evelyn who had a confused look on her face, before a big smirk started to form on her face. Fuck.

"Not what you think, or smell!" I warned her. She backed off a little bit but this might be used as blackmail later. Great! "Hybrids. This is what Adam wanted to be. At least I now know he wasn't crazy for trying to be you. Hybrids has now seemed to be wanted by everyone

And I fear if the wrong people get their hands on how they do it. Though from what I hear from her, I'm more worried about the people that are forced to undergo this process." Blake told me. Your not the only one. I'm concerned about why they want to kill us so badly to make Hybrids.

I caught another smell, but this time it smelled sweeter. More like strawberries…. Odd. I turned around to see Ruby standing by the door confused on what's going on. "Hey Ruby. What are you doing here? Thought you would be with your best friend?" I told her. She looked at little hurt for that. Sorry, I internally winced.

"No. I wanted to see if you are alright, and sorry that they treat you differently. I'm team leade-" I stopped her by putting my tail in front of her mouth. "Not your fault Red. There are things I need to learn and accept and that's being called cruel names. If I want to prove people wrong than I need to get better, stronger.

I'm not normal when it comes to my kind. I'm not sure what I am anymore but I know I want to help people even if they are scared of me." I told them. I need to adapt to my new found situation or I'll do something I'll regret later down the road. I noticed Ozpin at the front door sipping his coffee. Still don't trust him though.

"What is it that you want from?" I asked without any care in my voice. He seemed to carefully pick his words as he was about to speak a few times but closed his mouth. "You, and your Dear Sister are very unique and important. You both are the perfect blend between Light, and Darkness that you will be considered a major threat by many. I know our race have had our differences but I swear to you I've been trying to push for a change. You just need to help me prove them wrong as I believe that they don't have all the facts in order." He said to me before walking into the school. Always cryptic as fuck. I just let out a low hiss like sound.

"We should head to class now, or we'll be late." Blake said before her and Ruby grabbed my hands and tugged me forward with them. How the fuck are they managing to tug my ass around!?

 **TIME SKIP!**

"Will Snow Fall, and Team CRDL come to the floor." Glynda said to us. So far the classes are boring as all hell but what can you do, I think it's because I learn faster with hands on kind of things rather than doing stupid paperwork. I walked down to the area floor and stopped when I was at where I needed to be. Been wanting to fight all day and I finally get to put these punk ass bitches in their place.

Team CRDL got to the floor, some looked timid to even be here. "Are both Combatants ready?" Glynda asked us all. I nodded while having s big smile on my face. The other four nodded while trying to be confident of winning, which in reality would be impossible for them at least. She told us that we could now begin the sparring match. I quickly turned into my Monster form instilling fear into the team as they saw me up close and finally are beginning to understand just how low on the food chain they are.

I stood on my hind legs and roared at my enemies. The one called Cardin charged at me first with a mace. I just swatted him away with my tail and before taking focus on the other three as they don't seem to operate well without their "Nobel" leader, which is quite sad. I started to remember that there was a Aura meter or something that will tell us that we are low, but how does that work for me?

I turned my head to the big flat screen that showed our faces and a bar. Though my bar was gold color, which might be because of the lack of Aura. Cardin's Aura levels were already at half because of me batting him with my spiked tail.

I quickly went on all four and slowly started to walk towards them while fire started to overflow from my mouth. They started back away from as they must started to realize that I can produce fire.

"Hey Freak!" I heard Cardin yell at me. I stopped and turned my head towards him. I stood on my hind legs, before letting lose a jet of fire that would have killed him within seconds if I didn't tone it down and because of the area weakening my abilities.

Cardin's Aura bar started to deplete very quickly but stopped when the rest of his team started either shoot me or charging at me.

I lifted my arm to shield my face from being shot at before charging in, knocking them around as I plowed through them like nothing.

I was facing them but I currently was staring at the Aura Bars or whatever they are called. Mine hasn't even dropped yet, which all on it's own sounds weird as they are using dust rounds yet I'm still one hundred percent?

I flinched when Cardin hit me in the back leg with his mace which just pissed me right off as I wasn't expecting that. I lowered my head to his level, while proceeding to growl at him. I whipped him with my tail again, sending flying out of the Arena. Alright their leader is down, time to breath fire.

I proceeded to breath fire on them, which their precious Aura started to fall very quickly from the fire. My fire breath started to act erratically, and started shifting colors before settling to an ice white color. The outcome to this was the arena started to get covered by ice, which one of them was trapped by it.

I ripped a chunk of rock from the ground which seemed to surprise everyone, before I threw it towards the other three which their Aura all broke at the same time. I started to walk towards them to see if they are done, but was soon stopped due to the witch. Sigh, your no fun. I went bipedal and walked to the middle before sitting down.

"The winner is mister Falls. Though I would recommend you learn to be more dependent on your human form, and be less barbaric when sparring. Other than that, you did good." She told me which was my que to leave the arena and sit down. It was fun but the team didn't really test me in anyway.

"That's enough for today class" She said before the bell rung. I really hate that fucking bell. I got up and was soon stopped by team RWBY, the new kid, and Evelyn who was instantaneously climbing all over me like a jungle gym. I huffed and sucked it up.

"I could probably take You, though what was up with your fire breath. It changed colors, even it's physical properties. Like ice breath? That's pretty color." Yang said to me. I guess but that is more odd for me since I haven't consumed Dust in a long time actually. Last time was five years ago when I was with Raven.

I looked at them for a bit before walking towards the door as I want to sleep, and let's be honest. Ports class is more of a sleeping time kind of class, as he never shuts the fuck up about fighting things that I would highly doubt is possible. The others followed me to the class.

By the corner of my eye I saw Cardin giving me a glare, which I responded by growling at while smoke came from my nostrils. Punk ass bitch. I turned my head toward the things in front of me and walked towards the classroom.

Sitting down in my usual spot, and plugged in headphones as I'm going to sleep throughs this entire class. I kept thinking about what I said earlier to Ruby and Blake. I gotta keep trying to be better than what humans think of us, and learn more about who or what I am as everyone keeps telling me different things. Oh well, I'll learn what I am soon enough…. Hopefully.

 **Done.**

 **Honestly guys, I feel as if I rushed this One. Which next chapter I plan to make it better than this One, considering I feel displeased with this but I need to get a chapter out for this story. I'm still trying to think of a new name for the next monster. Leave a suggestion, a review, and follow the story if you enjoy. I also recommend to Check out my other work. Anyway, have a nice night:)**

 **-** _ **Striker**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY or Evolve. They belong to their respective owners, I only own this story.**

 **I own Snow, Evelyn, Brian, and the Celestials. The Nothing, Zach, and Konton belong to Lewamus Prime 2018. Not much I want to say right now.**

 **New Monster!**

 **Aurora Hunt is another monster. A Celestial. You will learn a more about her during this chapter as Snow and Aurora will meet. Monster: a Glacial Goliath. She is 17, which her birthday is actually mine. Note that Male Goliaths are bigger than female one but are slower and the skins can be applied to every monster so yeah enjoy.**

 **Kurt Crimson age 18, has black hair, stubble facial hair that's all connected, brown eyes, is 6'4" in height has a muscular build to him. Has two straight long swords the blades being 37" in length the handles are big enough to be held two handed one being a silver color entirely except for the handle being black and the blade having an engraving on it that glows a red hue and the other having a red handle and a black guard going up from the hilt about 4" the area is toothed also has rune like engravings on it but it glows a blue hue, both can turn into revolvers and when put together in sword form can combine into a sturdy greatsword. His semblance is called Knight Charge, he is covered head to toe in a suit of armor with a greatsword. Aura color is a crimson color as his namesake, he wears a red shirt with and unzipped black leather jacket, black pants and black boots, he wears one black glove on his right hand and has a red scarf that he'll put on occasion(inspired by twd negan) well basically a direct copy almost maybe.**

 **Leave a comment on when the hell this takes place and by that I mean months. You know? Because I am freaking lost. Thanks and enjoy. I will personally say it takes place during September. I could be wrong. Chapter will be longer.**

 **POV-Snow**

I spent the last hour watching Jaune get his ass handed to him, but I will give him credit as he doesn't know when to give up easily. At some point during the fight I put in headphones and started to listen to music while the fight was happening, also I'm pretty sure when I spar again. It will be against Team JNPR, I'm mainly more excited to fight someone that will stand a chance.

The new kid still has kept his monster side hidden to almost anyone that can't smell the unique smell we emit, it also a chemical at times to. Evolution is a scary process that's for sure. I'm honestly felt sorry for Jaune, zero fighting skills but I could smell something else while he was fighting. I noticed electricity coming lightly from his body.

It appears that our novice has some tricks, just needs to unlock it. I would need to agitate him enough or something to induce the change, he's definitely part Kraken though he seems to be unaware of what he is. He should be putting this punk in the ground with his abilities though again, we really don't have that much of a good image so I can see why it's a neglected side.

I watched as Jaune get kneed in the stomach before going down, which he has a lot of Aura. Maybe he might be the next stage of Evolution as we are suppose to lack Aura but I know Hybrids get an exception but, what about being born with Aura and Monster Gene's? It could be possible which means our species would be undergoing a massive chain reaction of evolution to adapt.

Also might explain the sudden changes in my body. I noticed that the combat teachers mouth was moving but I wasn't listening as I was listening to music, I'll watch but why listen? Sure it helps but when your in a fight, you have to act quick and without hesitation, though again we aren't all built the same way. A sad and cruel life if you ask me, but Light allowed others to have choice. I felt a vibration in my pocket from a message, which came from my dear Big sister. Wonder what she wants.

I looked at the message which told to me to come to vale. Juniors club, back alley. Surprisingly enough I know my way around Vale thanks to her, and Red. I will need to see her after I'm done with these retarded classes I mean come on! Though I think it's because I lack patience, and I learn from experience rather than listening to words. Cinder has to find that out the hard way, I'm not very smart at times considering something's tend to get me unfocused easily.

I started to notice people leaving, heading for lunch if I had to guess. Evelyn should be in the cafeteria as she is kinda stuck helping the old fool for the time being, he said he needs to fix something. Whatever that means. I saw Jaune looking internally defeated by Cardin who is a Jackass, or better yet. Someone I want to kill so bad as he started go pick on Evelyn, which thinking about it more made my blood literally boil.

Ever since the new kid showed up, I've kinda been forgotten about besides Blake. Other than her and Evelyn, so again I'm just in the back of their mind…. Oh well, it's how I like it anyway. I started to head towards the Cafeteria as I'm so hungry right now, I blame the fact that I'm constantly growing so I need to eat lots to live.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Sitting down at a window, looking outside while eating a special meal that I have to eat or I'll die from starvation. It didn't look very appetizing but, it smelled rather good. Might be because I'm still not use to human food. I turned my head towards Evelyn and the others, which I separated myself from them for my personal reasons.

They all seemed to enjoy interacting with each other but for me, they seem to just pretend I'm not there. Well most anyway, can't fully say all. I started to think again about what I want to say to my Sister, because I feel like I might snap at her. She's been lying to me for years now, though she's not the only one doing it either.

Another thought going on in my head was Jaune, our resident Storm cloud isn't aware of what he is. What I'm more interested in is the fact that he has Aura but a dominant Kraken gene, which is a complete mystery as we are suppose to lack it. Yet he has both, I mean I'd assume as that's a tell tale sign since mine would have been fire. Though the Kraken smell on him is getting stronger by each day so that's another reason why I'm pretty sure he is one.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I started to smell Fear, and Sadness in the room. More pacific a Faunus female getting pretty much assaulted, from Team CRDL. I started to feel my armor plating starting to move into place, my bone structure started to change due to the anger. I turned my towards team RWBY and JNPR as they were thinking the same thing, but not doing anything about it. Alright, time to put this fucker in his place…. Again.

I got up and started to walk towards their table. Been wanting to do some major damage to these pests for long enough, I couldn't help but have a sinister smile. I got to the table and saw that the bunny Faunus was being hurt as she looked like she might cry soon, I just grabbed Cardins wrist and started applying pressure.

"Head to to Team RWBY and JNPR"s table, I need to teach someone a lesson on who is at the bottom of the Food chain." I told her before shoving Cardin back with ease. She nodded and quickly made her way towards their table as everyone now started to watch us. Cardins face was as red as a tomato, which is actually funny to see someone as weak as him get mad.

"Big mistake Freak!" Cardin snapped at me before he had his goons try and jump me, I've had worse also does he want to do a replay on last sparring match we had? I quickly moved to the left, using my tail to trip one of them. One of them punched me in the face which made me slightly recoil from the hit before getting angry.

That prick Sky charged at me only to get my hand around his throat, which I just threw I'm into a pillar at which I watched as his Aura shattered. I quickly shifted into my monster form, slamming my claws into the concrete with Cardin in my hand. Holding him down so it made things much easier for what I'm about to do.

I allowed fire to build up in my mouth which I was getting ready to breath fire till the Witch yelled at me to stop, same with Ruby. I stopped before looking at them then back to him. I ripped my claws out of the ground and slammed my fist into the ground right next to him, then proceeding to roar in his face as Saliva started to hit him. After doing that I just snorted before turning human again.

I noticed Ozpin who seemed to actually side with me on this one as most would just blame me without hesitation, but him. I get weird vibes from which are telling me not to trust him, but at the same time he is trying to help me. I got a few dirty looks but everyone seemed to actually be siding with me for once, which again is new to me. I didn't like being the center of attention, so I went to their table after getting my food.

Ozpin seemed to follow me for an unknown reason, kinda creepy if you ask me. I stopped when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Your not in trouble, but I would like to know your reasons for doing that. I know for a fact that your species is resentful towards others, and I'm also aware of what's been happening with Evelyn." Ozpin told me. This angered me because if he is aware, then why the fuck is he not doing anything about it?! I could feel the area around me heat up.

"Then why haven't you punished them for it!? They don't deserve to be here if all they can think about it treating others like dirt, thought this place was for "Heros" but I guess I was wrong." I told with them a dangerous tone. I don't care who this guy thinks he is, I will make them pay for messing with others for no reason, especially Evelyn

"I will make sure of it. How about next sparring match, you will be against them again. Might not be the best idea, but I've made crazier ideas." He told me while smirking. Oh yeah, forgot about the forest incident. Just been the back of my mind as there has been bigger things lately happening. Main one being of trying to figure out what I am exactly.

Standing in front of Ozpin, which the table wasn't far so they could probably hear me. Though the offer to kick their asses again in public view? How could I refuse that, best way to teach someone a lesson. We can have some pretty brutal punishments though we are ten times more likely to survive than a Human or Faunus can. A few scars, though I learned most of that from others.

"Fine, I'll take it out them next time. Trust me when I say you don't want a enraged Goliath running around." I told him before walking away. What could I say? Never was the one to spark up the conversations, mainly because they would shoot at me.

Sitting down at the table. I noticed Blake with a big smile on her face, even Yang seemed to be smiling at what just happened. Weiss gave me a sour look while the others seemed rather neutral, or if they are Red. Slightly scared. Even some windows were cracked because of the volume of my roar, though they were quickly fixed.

"Sorry, can't control myself at times. Plus I'm not sorry, he would have deserved it anyway." I bluntly said to them all. Which again is true but I do have harsher standards.

I noticed Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren being very relaxed about what I did. Well Nora just had a huge sadistic smile on her face, Evelyn immediately started to crawl on my back. I've noticed that when she's with me, she is always on my back. Hanging from my yet to be fully grown spikes, but it made me feels more relaxed when she did this. Odd

For a few minute I poked at my food in silence, debating on whether I should eat this or not. The meat here is never very good, also the vegetables and fruits aren't cutting it anymore. I need actual food, Grimm for fuck sake. Sigh. Velvet suddenly got my attention again which I honestly forgot about her.

"Thanks, not many would do that." She told me. This somewhat bothered me as it is true, I would say my kind are one of the only creature that enjoy Faunus.

"The least I could do, nobody deserves the treatment you got. You may be a Faunus but it doesn't really matter, we're all the same anyway on the inside. Plus faunus have more advantages." I told her with a friendly smile. I'm still learning on how to be friendlier than how I was about a month ago. She seemed to smile at me warmly.

"That was awesome! A little overkill but i'd probably do the same if it was Ruby." Yang told me. She seemed to be acknowledging me for once in a week, only that talked to be regularly was Blake as she also helped me in ports class and the guy who talks so fast I can't even register it. Got to learn more about each other but not a whole lot either at the same time.

I shrugged at her response as I honestly don't care. "Yes, brutal but well deserved. People like them don't deserve the title Hero in anyway, they just add to the everyday torment as a Faunus." Blake said, which i'm pretty she would have had used the White Fang for an example but most humans really don't care and only seem to see in black and white. Celestials, Fallen, Faunus, we are in the black and see as nothing else but animals. Well most do anyway.

More true for us though…. I guess. "Trust me, we are both in the same boat here. Names Snow Fall, you?" I asked which she stared at me for a few seconds mainly because of what I said before.

"Velvet Scarlatina, part of team CFVY." She told me which I just made the oh sound so she knows i'm listening to what she has to say. Where the hell is the rest of her team anyway if they aren't here? Something about the scent of faunus that makes us slightly hungry for grimm which that reminds me.

"Why aren't your team here?" I asked her who seemed to be timid of me, I don't blame her as us Goliath's are very stocky and built when fully grown but also I think it's because we can easily kill a army of Huntsmen and Huntresses if enraged enough but for Celestials. It rarely ever happens. For Fallen. It's a slippery slope there as they love to let their anger guide them when fighting.

"They are in Vale, I wanted to stay behind, I didn't want to you know…. Restrict them in any form." She told me. I could easily understand why as a lot of people won't serve faubus people in any form or even being with normal human friends and they get the penalty, reason why I don't mind the idea of humans dying though not all as there are still a few good souls out there.

"I understand. Same goes for us but we're are more straightforward, though I am not sure what I am, but I know the Fallen are like that. Not sure about the Celestials." I told her with a soft tone. Which seemed to confuse everyone why I suddenly went quiet, which the reason for that Is because I am thinking about some past memories. Sigh.

"Welp, it's time to head to class sadly. I'll try to stay up but no promises." I told them before getting up and heading there a bit earlier, though staying near Zach is beginning to irritate me due to his scent. I hate instincts though he is somewhat marking territory, which doesn't float well with me.

 **TIME SKIP/LOCATION JUMP**

"Blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah." Was all I kept hearing while sleeping in class, though I was quickly woken up by Blake who flicked me in the ear. I stiffened while glaring at her as that was rude though I understood why she did it.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" (zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk) "-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." (points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk) "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" (zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk) "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus, Celestial, and Fallen heritage?" He said a mouthful which thankfully I managed to understand it all clearly. Damn guy can talk.

I looked back to notice a few hands rise at which was saddening to see, I would never want my children to grow up like that. That's for damn sure. I raised my hand to contribute as I know we suffer it worse considering they want to make us go extinct.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" (takes another sip of his coffee) "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" (a hand is raised) "Yes?" Oobleck asked Weiss/Snow cone.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered. Sighing in annoyance considering I don't know shit besides what cinder's told me, or what Brian tells me. They gave me some history lessons but one being Fallen while the other is Celestial, perfect.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked all of us. I looked around to see, while being unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up. Seriously!? Guy is just asking for an ass kicking, though I'm more likely to murder him.

"Hey!" Jaune said only to try Oobleck in his face pretty much, something not smart to do with a Goliath. Not unless you want to fight.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked him who was just confused as all hell, what you get for sleeping though I know some faunus history so I am good.

"Uhhhh… The answer… The advantage… That the Faunus…" (looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer) "...had over that guy's stuff…" (he sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and he goes for the most obvious answer) "Uhh… Binoculars!" Jaune said with a pleased look at which I face palmed at, dumbass.

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck (back at the front of the class) sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling. Stupid answer but he just misread it, though Cardin is just a prick.

Oobleck zooming back behind his desk. "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck asked at which I could already guess what his answer will be.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He said at which I was about to get up and pummel him, but Blake stopped me from killing the guy. I growled in frustration. I watched as Oobleck shaked his head at the answer.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked him, which he just got really salty fast. I tried to hide my snickering, but failing to.

"What? You got a problem?" He asked aggressively at which I was about to stand up before Blake stopped me again, I just glared at her this time. Considering i'm not sure why she is stopping me, I mean just let me kill him!

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha corrected Cardin at which I started to laugh my ass off at that, which Weiss sent me a glare which I returned the favour. Though I remember some Fallen helping during that battle.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatch, and the general was captured." Blake turned to Cardin before speaking again. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't been remembered as such a failure." She said bluntly, this is been by far the best class so far.

I watched as Cardin got up from his seat with his fist clenched. "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck told him at which Jaune and I laughed at him at his embarrassment though Jaune got into trouble for it. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He told them while he takes another sip from his coffee. I watched as Jaunes shoulders slumped.

Oobleck zoomed awayed from them while saying. "Now! Moving on!" He said. Now class is about to get boring again… Fun!

 **Time skip**

The bell woke me, telling me classes are done for the day. Finally! I quickly got out of my seat before bolting out of the room, heading to the front entrance leaving everyone else in the dust. I trust Ozpin take care of Evelyn while I am gone, well enough anyway. Still won't trust him fully, though I don't trust many people easily even other monsters.

I should be able to sniff out Cinder when I am in the city though I can cut through the forest as it will be faster and easier way of getting there and back anyway, since I'll be out for probably most of the night.

 **POV-Aurora**

"Ugh, why do I have to go to beacon again?" I asked Cinder, who just glared at me as I was beginning to annoy her. Mainly because I really, Really want to see her brother Snow, and with how she describes him makes me feel nervous in meeting him as well as warm. Her brother might not accept me considering he is a Fallen and Celestial offspring like his Big Sister so the Celestials ethology or whatever, so he isn't tied down to a single person like or most Celestials are.

I heard Cinder sigh. "I'm not sure how I'm going to explain to him that your a Celestial or what he is, though I fear he might be already aware so he might yell at me for lying to him. Just know I did it for his safety before you share his thoughts on me." She told me quietly that I'm thankful I have good hearing. I just tilted my head sideways as I was confused on why she would lie to him.

"Aurora, I need you to be close to him, and I know that your soul is technically bound to his even if his isn't. If things don't go as planned, then I need you to keep an eye out for him. He's not the brightest, but his heart is in the right place." She told me while she reminisced about the past. I liked see her smile naturally. It's genuine, and sweet but that can easily change to a twisted and sadistic smile, though that's a Goliath trait.

"I can do that, though your okay if I mate with him right?" I asked with a sly smile at which she faced palmed for an answer, while shaking her head at me. I just shrugged at her while giggling.

"Your more likely to scare him off you know, he's not very knowledgeable when it comes to women of any sorts. So don't let your hormones get the best of you. Just try not to traumatize him so much please. You are already well aware how Male Fallen Goliaths act like towards females." She told me while I just shuddered at the thought, remembering a bunch trying to touch me. Thankfully Cinder helped me to scare them off, filthy fucking animals!

Cinder noticed my aggression rising and told me to calm down, that I will be safe and accepted as a person by him rather than an object. "I'm still marking him, so other females know to back off." I told her while crossing my arms and huffing, blowing some of hair out of my view. I quickly fixed my teal colored Hoodie as it was just hanging off my shoulders.

Right now I was wearing a black t-shirt that kinda hugged me, wonder if he will notice. My teal hoodie as that's my favorite color then Jean's, which were slightly slightly baggy but not really, but they were still tight on me in a way. Then there is my teal colored high top sneakers. I had a rather casual look but unlike him I can hide my monster features, I'll just teach him how. It was hard not to think about due to my hormones raging at me but she is right, can't be trying fuck him right away, that's just moving things along way too quickly but I couldn't help but think of that.

I think Cinder got the idea soon enough as she averted her gaze somewhere else, yeah that's not awkward at all though I'm thankful that this will stay between us. I quickly started to look somewhere else to take my mind off things. I some days hate being a female Goliath of all things! We are the worse when it comes to these type of emotions and among other things that would probably drive a normal human insane or worse get them killed. Only gets worse when its it's that time of month for Celestials, I.e mating season, is when all we want to do is screw their significant other for about a month pretty much. Oh did I forget about the pregnancies for our kind? Well good luck if your human, because your more likely to be a snack.

"Back to your first question before it decided to go down the path it did. The reason I want you there as Salem is hunting you, Omega is hunting you, the Nothing. The only person that I know who can help is Snow. Trust me I kept him safe for about 10 years of his life, I am well aware of the dangers for a Celestial or Fallen being born with silver eyes. Your not the only one, Snow got our dads traits while I got our mothers. Reason why I'm mostly human." She told me. I looked at her with an understanding look, at least she has facts in check. One of the many things I like about Cinder.

"When is he going to be here?" I asked her as I was bored, plus again I can't wait to see him, to see my actually soulmate. Sure sounds odd but that's how it works for most Celestials, well half anyway. Fallen aren't that way, they reproduce the same way we do so a child like them isn't completely impossible just paints a very large target on your head is all. So does that mean that if I got pregnant and gave birth to a child then it would be similar to them? Not sure how that works really, mainly considering they are the first.

I'm really getting ahead of myself now. What can I say I love children, even human and faunus ones. So huggable! "Considering it's only 7:20, he would be here by eight. Remember that he has classes and same will go for you, so don't kill anyone there." She told me which confused me, I thought she would be cool with me killing Huntsmen and Huntresses. I just gave her a dumbfounded look considering I never expected here to say no to that.

"Snow's always been right about things. We need their trust if we want to make a change, what Salem has planned will be killing off everything. Fallen, Celestials, Humans, and Faunus. I need to play along for now, the Deadline is the Vytal Festival. I need you and Snow to be ready when the plan is set in motion, there are many innocent people who don't deserve what will happen. Just seeing how the Fallen are used and dead they leave brings back old memories." She told me as I noticed a tear sliding down her cheek. I looked at her as I wasn't fully understanding what's going to happen, sure I got the message but why me?

"Why me? I was never good at being what I am or being Fallen, I screw up most things. Hell I'm already letting my hormones get the best of me, I'm just your typical female Goliath. Straightforward with emotions and never beat around the bush when it comes to things, sure males are like that but we are usually more straightforward as we want to claim him before any other female can. I've seen female Goliaths attack another female for no reason because she was too close to her mate!" I exclaimed at her before tearing up. Sadly for me when it comes to sad emotions, it's harder for me to control.

I'm not a big fan of myself when it comes to hormones, and instinct that we make human males look pathetic. Though it's not entirely all our faults as some just want have a family(Like me), then there are those that can't control the urge and always want to do it. Sure I've never done it before, but that's because of my Celestial Ethology, Ecology, and Biology so it's not like it can be turned off. Males just like to fight. I hope he won't hate me for being too pushy or touchy I guess.

 **Time skip**

After about 30 minutes of silence I started to pick up a Male Goliath scent not far, which Cinder must have gotten the scent as well as she turned her head towards the direction of the Male. The Goliath turned down towards the ally we are currently waiting in as Juniors bar is kinda destroyed right now because of some blondie, though I could easily gather his scent. Earthy, yet smells similar to rain water but his scent smelt amazing and relaxing.

"Snow's finally here, took him long enough." I heard her say before walking towards him. He was wearing a black leather bombers jacket with a hood but it had those Frostbite markings on it, black t-shirt, black cargo pants that were baggy, and black high top sneakers with a white trim. His spikes are crystallized which means he can do what Fallen do, though I noticed the scent of his emotion. He is mad.

 **POV-Snow**

Listening to the sounds of movement till I noticed Cinder walking towards me, though she's not alone as I can smell another Goliath, a female at that. She decided to show herself as well though what caught me by surprise was the silver eye color, similar to mine.

I honestly would say she's beautiful, but rather not make things awkward. I noticed she had black hair, though the teal color is the more obvious clothing that sticks out. She was well built, just like most goliaths are but her frame is smaller compared to me and I'm taller than her. She had some bust but not overly like some girls, though that's not hard to see and she had curves, though something about her scent is driving me crazy. Not the bad kind either, the scent has the same effects as Evelyn but also different. One thing's for sure, Yang isn't the only pretty girl at beacon.

I don't why but even I know I'm lying to myself, never had an interest in her of any sorts. "Took you long enough, what take a detour?" Cinder asked me which made chuckle lightly. Yeah I wish, but no. I was making sure I wasn't followed but that didn't make my nerves go away, if anything it made them worse.

"No, I was making sure someone wasn't following me, because I'm pretty sure someone was. Same scent kept following me before I started cutting down other alleyways." I told her bluntly. The female Goliath walked towards me with a bright smile, which had me confused.

"So your Snow. You are definitely handsome." I heard the female Goliath purr out to me, sending a chill down my spine. She had a soft, and nervous tone in her voice. What is she nervous about?

"How much do you know?" Cinder asked me, which left me confused till I realised she was talking about what I am.

"Not besides that I ain't a normal, not entirely sure what I am anymore. You lied to me that I was a Fallen, but i'm not a Fallen, hell i'm not even a Celestial! As much as I want to stay mad at you, I can't. Just stop lying to me, i'm tired of others lying to me." I told her with a straight face. I don't care if it is for my safety, I deserve to know.

"Fair enough, considering your not a little kid anymore. You will be turning 17 on December 25th, so i'll respect your wishes. Now this one here is Aurora, she is a Celestial. She will be accompanying you at beacon, also your her soulmate so expect her to be clingy at times." She told me while I heard Aurora laugh nervously while blushing. Great! Another Yang, just what I needed. Sigh.

"So another Yang, Great. Fine, just explain to me what is going on. I have been assaulted by a creature of darkness, which it's like hitting cement wall. Cinder I need to know what is all going on, it's driving me crazy that I am left in the dark. Also what's with her, like are you trying to find me a date?" I asked her while I turned my view towards Aurora who just nervously waved at me.

"No, and Yes. She is meant to be with you whether you like it or not. Sadly how Celestials work. Reason why I picked her because I can trust her to keep your dumb ass alive, plus it's for her safety as well as she is being hunted by Omega as well." She told me bluntly which I stared at both of them with a confused look.

"Look Omega will find you, but I can't be seen with you two. I need to stay close to Salem for my plan to work, her plan will have us all killed. Reason why I want her close to you. If things don't go as planned. Here, I know your not fond of weapons but at least a ranged weapon will help you." She told me as she handed me a handgun, a P223 MK25. I grabbed it and was confused, checking the magazine. Seeing odd bullets. Probably will never use it.

"Atlas made them, meant to take down Monsters more efficiently, so beware of Atlas soldiers as these bullets are worse than fire dust rounds." She told me before I put the clip and loaded the gun, loading the next bullet in the chamber before putting on the safety.

"So Atlas is stepping up their game, eh?" I asked her at which she just nodded for an answer. Aurora started to walk towards me before hugging me suddenly, this confused me till I noticed she was scenting me.

She's marking me as hers, huh. Okay, I don't mind but her scent was stronger up close. Scent being Oceanic and Oriental... I think, though her scent smelled very, very good to me. She's a Glacial Goliath which are rare on their own, though explains the watery smell on her. I allowed it to happen as her scent made me go numb in the senses till I heard giggling, which came from Aurora before she decided to kiss me on my left cheek. I blushed heavily as I wasn't expecting that.

"Uhhhh…" I tried saying something before Cinder glared at me. What she so upset about? She's the one that stuck me with her, not that I am complaining.

"Head back to Beacon. She will tell you what you need to know, I'll keep in touch." Cinder said to us before she started to walk off in the opposite direction of us. Ummm, alright then. That was rather quick if you ask me. This left us standing there.

"Sooo… Want to head back to Beacon?" I asked her who just nodded slowly. She's shy and timid of me, though there is a hint of fear as well which concerns me but I'll leave it as it is.

 **TIME SKIP…. AGAIN**

"So that's why you hate Fallen?" I asked her as the entire walk was just us talk, and getting to know each other. She explained to me why she has a hatred towards Fallen, considering they tried sexually assaulting her. Though I am glad to hear that Cinder and her kicked their ass.

"Yep, though I don't hate you if that's what your asking. You have a Celestial perspective on things, that and I am kinda stuck with you whether I like it or not. It's you who has to decide where this goes." Aurora told me. Wait!? Me!? Why do I have to decide? I'm not looking for a relationship but I don't want to hurt her feelings, plus I kinda like her as well. Her scent is so relaxing.

Walking towards the forest again as that's the way we came from, though my senses were pulled back to real world due to another scent. A Goliath scent, can't really tell though. "You smell that?" I asked her who just nodded her head before her ice like spikes started to show, same went for her tail.

I couldn't fully track the scent, but it was close so I pulled Aurora close to me out of instinct. I could hear some laughter and movement all around me. There's multiple scents which I quickly shifted to my Goliath form, just in case they decided to attack us.

"Pathetic. A child of Fall, hmmm… Fitting for what's about to happen. The others can deal with the female Celestial, as I want you." A male voice said, which I noticed a sadistic smile in the distance of who i'm assuming was talking. I started to growl at him while allowing my fire to build.

Aurora stayed underneath me, mainly because she knew what I'm trying to do, plus my tail keeps preventing her from moving. I could feel my instincts clawing at me, demanding to be let out, and with the fact I can smell 5 Fallen doesn't help either. I also could smell Aurora's fear. I used my tail to put her on my back as I didn't want her to get hurt, which is odd. I know she can handle herself but I just can't help it.

I could easily change my chances in winning this if I can get to Beacon, with the others helping to repel these things. I noticed that they all had split mouths, well their lower part of their jaw anyway. One roared at me, showing the full extent of their split jaw. Definitely adds to the scare factor for them. Judging from the looks of it, there is only one stage 3 here and the rest are stage 2's. A Fallen Kraken used lightning strike on me, though I noticed in time to move.

The two stage 2 Goliaths started to charge towards me while the Wraith and Kraken kept their distance. Aurora jumped off my back which saved her from being crushed by me, while these two Goliaths tackled me while trying to bite. Slamming my fist into it's skull, before using my hind legs to push it off, while the other continued to bite and claw. I stabbed my tail into the side of the female Fallen Goliath, forcing her to loosen her hold on me.

I noticed an ice like Goliath grab the female one off me before biting at her as well, imma guess that's Aurora. The Wraith quickly teleported next to me to deliver a slash on me, thankfully it will take a bit for him to break my armor or to actually afflict major damage to me. The Wraith quickly teleported away before I could hit it, sure it might be faster than me but I'll more kill it before it can really hurt me. The Goliath charged at me while on all four, heading straight for me…. Again.

I charged as well, colliding with it but easily pushing it back while snapping my jaws. Trying to find a good spot to bite down at, though this Goliath was losing. I quickly managed to sink my teeth into its neck while biting down hard, making sure that I have the advantage with my weight as I definitely weigh more than this male Fallen Goliath. While my teeth are in his neck I threw it to the ground, smashing through a few trees while the Kraken stalked towards us. The stage 3 Goliath was just watching, observing us.

Quickly removing my teeth in his neck, which as soon as I took my teeth out, black blood start to seep out of the wounds. I slammed my fist into the Fallens stomach which it tried to use its tail to fight me, and the Kraken decided to electrocute me. The Kraken sending thousands of volts into my body, which really really hurts. My tailed wrapped around its ankle before forcing it to fall and to stop frying me, which I quickly turned to the Kraken, tackling it to the ground even further and using my mass to keep it down while I start slashing at it with my claws.

Ripping into its flesh, leaving large gashes on his skin due to my claws. It wrapped one of its tentacles it uses to electrocute you with, around my neck and started to electrocute which only fueled my rage. I used my claws to get it off which didn't work, but I weakened its hold but it proceeded to bite in the hand. Forcing me to let go before I slammed my other fist into its jaw. I quickly ripped the tentacle off, literally, which it screeched in pain before throwing me off. I noticed the Wraith charging at me to only get shot in the face by someone in the distance. The Wraith bolted towards them.

I quickly tackled the Kraken down to the ground, before letting loose a jet of blue fire into his face. The Goliath jumped onto my back, digging his claws into my flesh, leaving large gashes among my hide. I stopped breathing fire to elbow the Goliath in the face, slamming my tail into his face. The Kraken used its aftershock ability which sent another thousand of volts into my body, I suddenly heard it start screeching in pain due Aurora being on his back while biting and clawing. I saw the female Fallen Goliath bleeding out in the distance, she works fast I'll give her that.

I turned to the Goliath before we both used our fire breaths, though mine was overpowering his. Soon enough he started to get his face then body engulfed in blue fire, as I have been holding this back for awhile now. The Goliath quickly tackled me while trying to slash at me and use its tail to stab me, before I pushed it off me and punched it in the gut before slamming my right fist into its jaw, the sound of bones breaking could be heard as I broke its jaw.

I quickly whipped my tail into his gut forcing him to fall to his knees before I slashed his throat, allowing black blood to paint the green grass as well as golden blood from my wounds. The Fallen Goliath fell to the ground before I turned my gaze towards Aurora and the Kraken, who had her pinned but she was putting up a fight. I quickly ripped the Kraken off of her and punch him straight in the face which he recoiled from, the Kraken tried to flee but was stopped when I charged and jumped on top of him. Slashing at him.

After twenty seconds of continuous slashing and biting, the Kraken stopped moving. I quickly moved over to Aurora to look at her wounds. Nothing major but the glow in her eyes seemed to dim when she looked over me, I helped her off the ground while I continued to keep track of the Stage 3 Goliath close by.

"Impressive, granted she helped and a Huntsmen, but impressive nether less. I won't kill you yet, as I want to play with my food before I kill it. You should keep the ones close to closely guarded as I will hurt the ones close to you, just to make it more painful. Now I'll catch you another time ciao." He said before he suddenly started to vanish which confused me further once again… I'm going to guess that was Omega, hmmm. Seems like a prick just listening to him. He sounds like he trying to be slick or something

I started to smell a human shortly after Omega disappeared, the scent was unique though I could smell Fallen blood on him. The Huntsmen came from the bushes with two swords of sorts, custom if I had to guess. I looked at him before walking towards him, protecting Aurora just in case he decides to attack us.

"Friendly?" He asked me with a fearful and a curious expression, and all I could do is nod as speaking in monster form isn't easy for me. Not yet at least, one thing at a time. "Cool, so you know how to get to Beacon from here? I kinda got lost, also that Wraith is dead." He told us causally. I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief as I highly doubt a human like you could take down something as fast as a Wraith.

I sighed well heading back to Beacon, with two others in two. I mean it could have been worse as they could have killed me if Aurora and Him didn't help me, which I'm thankful for her helping me when she did. Even if she didn't have to.

 **LINE BREAK… I guess. Is that right?**

Once we got to Beacon which it's like 10 PM now, which I was greeted by team Rwby, Zach, and Evelyn as well as Ozpin. Great, now I'm going to get chewed out for not being back to their like. Also now I'm going to have a lecture on my injuries that I just got, and ask me why these two are here, though how do I explain Aurora's circumstances. Sigh, I'll tell him tomorrow I guess. Right now I need sleep.

"What happened? Also who's that with you, beside the handsome guy next you." I heard Yang ask me. I shifted back into my human form which having my clothing on hurt like a motherfucker, so I bit the inside of my cheek to dull the pain. I quickly explained to them who she is and that she wants to join Beacon, and then for him well I just let the others bug him.

I quickly told Ozpin that I'll explain things tomorrow but right now I'm so tired and my healing is taking a lot of energy from me, so after that Me, Evelen and Aurora headed towards our room. After we entered the room, Evelyn quickly changed into her PJ's before jumping into her bed. I know she is worried but she won't push which I'm thankful for her not doing, as I would probably snap at her and I don't want that. I looked at Aurora who was blushing, which confused me.

"I don't have any other clothing with me, kinda spent most of my time as a monster and I didn't plan to be here at first. So I didn't pack anything." She told which helped me understand why she was embarrassed. I pondered on what to do till I remember Brian helping me to retract my spikes which helps in changing clothes.

"I can give you a shirt to use, as well as a pair of shorts. All I got as I usually like to wear shorts while sleeping." I told her while grabbing a white shirt and gray shorts. I passed them to her which she went to the bathroom to change. I took off my shirt to see my wounds, which taking it off hurt, though u pushed through the pain.

I saw the claw marks and gashes on me. Some on my back abdomen, chest. Some bite marks on my neck, shoulders, and hand. Out of all the wounds, a merky gold colored blood was coming from the wounds. It was a mixture of gold and black which was very odd but cool looking as I had a unique type of blood. Aurora open the door to see my injuries which her eyes traveled over my entire body.

"I can patch you up, so you can at least sleep in less pain and don't leave blood everywhere." She said to me which I agreed to as I would like to sleep. For about 30 minutes she was bandaging my more major wounds as the minor ones are already close to closing, granted 15 minutes was her getting the kit which Ozpin allowed. The others were still question the new kid.

After she finished fixing me up she cleaned up everything, while she told me to lay down. Her wounds were pretty much closed compared to mine so I pretty much got no say there, after she finished she hoped into the spare bed and getting ready to go to bed. I did the same but I was lying face first into the pillow.

"Night, Snow. Sweet dreams." She said too sweetly for my likely which sent a shiver down my spine. I started to close my eyes as everything started to fade, my sense dulling themselves for once in a long time with her scent being in the room. Maybe things will turn out for the better for some but not everyone is lucky, so I'll bite. I'll allow the relationship to build as I'm beginning to like her more now, though I plan to make sure she is happy.

 **END!**

 **Well that's the end of that chapter. Anyway leave a review please and help with the months for the episode as I want to spread thing out and adding some side chapters. I hoped you enjoyed this and take care. Also again might not be my best of work but it is a long chapter.**

 _ **~Striker**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Rwby or Evolve, they belong to their respective owners. I only belong my characters and the story.**

 **I own the Fallen, Celestials, Cosmics, Snow, Aurora, Evelyn, Brian, and Omega. Lewamus Prime 2018 owns Zach, Konton, and the Nothing. Andrewc1911 owns Kurt. And I might be adding another oc in this chapter. Also this is a more of a bonding chapter with Snow, Aurora, and Evelyn…. Maybe you will have to read to find out so enjoy! :)**

 **Also I messed something's up in the beginning, will fix at some point and realized I never described Evelyn and I feel like a dumbass for that now. Permission granted soldiers! Initiate salty tears. Too much TheRussianbadger. :)**

 **Comments!**

 **NightHawk The Warrior: Yes there will be more, kinda forgot about them but I'll be adding more monsters as more are joining Beacon at some point. Leave that you to decide. Hope that helps.**

 **Please leave more comments so I can answer some questions you guys got, as I love the feedback as it shows me that I'm doing something right.**

* * *

 **POV-Snow**

I started to shift in my sleep, having a pleasant dream. Once again was ended when my internal clock started ringing pretty much, why I hate being an early riser. I felt someone else next to, which I started to open my eyes to see Aurora on top of me. I found it kinda adorable how such terrifying thing like us can look so innocent sleeping, granted she is kinda using me as a pillow. Her raven black hair was in her face which was funny to see, though I moved it out of her face.

I thank the creator for her not snoring like Yang does at times, that kept me up for an entire night and I was close to taping her mouth shut that one day. I know Evelyn, and Zach are still asleep as i'm always up at 5 AM which I hate. Thankfully it's a thursday and friday is around the corner, which means I might be able to sleep in longer.

I started to move Aurora off me gently which she just hugged on to me tighter, even digging her nails into my skin. I silently hissed at the pain, which I didn't mean for it to be audible as Aurora's eyes started to open. Revealing her beautiful silver eyes, which have a more of a glow to them. A blush started to appear on her cheeks, probably because of what's happening if I had to guess but i'm not sure why she is in my bed.

"Sorry, Snow. I couldn't sleep with a Fallen in the room, so I hopped into your bed. Hope you don't mind, I just started to panic as I couldn't smell your scent." She whispered to me. I can understand where she is coming from to a degree, as scents are a big thing when it comes to us. We are very sensitive when it comes to smells.

"I know, Evelyn was the same way for a bit. Reason why she is closer to me than him." I whispered back to her while we continued to lay in the bed. She moved herself closer, taking in my scent as her body seemed to get less tense.

Aurora allowed me to get up after she sat up herself, mainly to see how the healing process is going. I felt as her soft hands started to removed some of the bandages. "Your healing process is entirely different, like a mixture of Fallen and Celestial healing as the there is black smoke entering and exiting the wounds, same goes for the light." She told my quietly as she started to look at it closer before moving to the bite on my neck, which she was more concerned about than the ones on my back.

"The wound on your neck is healing perfectly but keep an eye on the wound as it can get worse pretty quickly, also don't breathe fire for a bit as you will only make it more worse." She finished telling me before look at the bite mark on my hand as well, she seemed to more focused on this one which I don't know why as this one caused the lease amount of pain. The neck wound hurts more.

"You should take a shower, since you smell like a Fallen right now. And to get rid of the blood on you. Got to look decent in class right?" She asked me with a toothy grin. Why do I feel like there is a catch to this, though I think being around Ozpin long enough is why.

"Ugh, fine. I just want to lay down really, I mean I sleep through half of the classes anyway. I just ask Blake for help as Weiss has a large stick up her ass when it comes to me, though maybe you might get closer with her than me." I chuckled lightly at her who just giggled herself. She shrugged at my comment, figured that much. Sigh.

I got up, moving towards my dresser for my clothes. I hate uniforms. Aurora left the room to find the headmaster as she needed her uniform and to speak with him as why she is her and her circumstances, though kinda wished she didn't go without me but oh well. What are you going to do? I went towards the bathroom to shower, maybe it might relax me a bit.

* * *

 **LINE BREAK!**

* * *

After showering which I was in there for 30 minutes, leaving myself to my thoughts and allowing myself to take in the warm water. Putting on my clothing as I technically can get ready before 8 am, but I honestly don't care as the uniform somewhat suffocating to be in for my case. The tie is the worst part in my opinion, how do even human wear those blasted things. I growled at the thought of ties, more like leashes if you ask me.

I looked into the mirror to see my wounds, which aren't that bad but it will limit me, making sluggish today thanks to wonders of healing. Aura is somewhat instant I guess as it does heal injuries but doesn't require that much energy compared me, like normally I would sleep the entire day away to avoid myself being sluggish but got no choice now that I'm stuck here. I guess it's not all bad as I met Evelyn, Ruby, Aurora, and Blake though the others aren't that close me.

Blake has been a good friend to me so far, considering she helps me with some classes. Ruby because she's a cool person to know, a little over optimistic if you ask me and defenseless without her weapon. Evelyn at this rate has became a daughter to me, considering I have a more father and daughter relationship though I'm not sure what she thinks of me entirely. Aurora is hard to say when I just met her last night, but she helped out there so that means something, just not sure what though.

It's been a month and so fucking much has changed, hell even my personality has become different than what it used to be. I mean I like the change, and at least I don't feel like a monster anymore. I finally have the chance to do good and help clear the Celestials name, because if me and Aurora are meant to be then that means we will have an offspring at some point down the road, which I don't want them to grow up in a world of hatred. Not even Evelyn and I get very aggressive when others hurt her in anyway, though that leads me to the parental thing.

I sighed in frustration before exiting the bathroom, letting out the steam. I made a beeline to my scroll, which I immediately put in headphones listen to my music I downloaded. I swear I listen to music for about 75 percent of the day, well now I do. **(I listen to Hollywood undead, Neffex, Witt lowry, and NF. So imagine their songs and pick one.)** Something about music that helps me feel more focused and yet distracted when it comes to the world.

I looked at the clock to see it was 5:40 am, which I just sighed as there is nothing to do right now. Not to sure what Aurora is doing but I kinda wished she stayed longer, oh well. I layed down in my bed staring at the top bunk, where Evelyn sleeps. I love how she managed to get me to agree with the bunk bed idea, though it does make her happy so that's all that matters. Seeing her smile is rare at most times but she only smiles with me, especially when we play. She's fast that's for sure.

I noticed the door open to have Aurora with her uniform in hand, though she had a very displeased look on her face. I took out the headphones to ask what's the matter.

"What's the matter? Last time I seen a face like that when there was no more cookies for Ruby, and it was hell." I told her while trying to lighten the mood, which it seemed to work as a smile started to appear. She walked over to me before sitting down next to me and sighing.

"Just the uniform. I hate the look of it, plus got stuck answering questions for a bit." She told me at which I just laughed at, as I have been through the same torture. Reason why I'm a little sketched out when around him, as something about him is odd. Though I trust him enough not to screw me over in the long run, then we'll be fine.

She rested her head on my shoulder before huffing. "Why do I feel like I'm going to hate today?" She asked me, which I just chuckled at her question as she might hate today because of Port.

I noticed Aurora's body tense majorly which confused me, till I saw Zach waking up. I sighed. I mean I don't outright hate him, but I don't like him either and don't plan to become friends with him. I wrapped my arm around her to calm her down, which it worked as she visibly relaxed.

"What time is it?" He asked us while yawning. Aurora narrowed her eyes at him, silently growling at him though I know she has a hatred towards Fallen, and is slightly scared of them. Even me, though I won't hold it against her.

"5:57, what's it to you?" I blanetly asked him. He started to get out of his bed, stretching as he just woke up.

"Just asking, no need to get hostile. Uhhh, did I interrupt something?" He asked us which I just shook my head, while she continued to give him a venomous glare. I find it cute how she can get so tense and her reactions, granted not fun for her but I like her antics so far. Kinda like another Ruby in a way, just not as hyper.

"No, but you being here is the problem! You better keep your distance if you know what's best for your pathetic Fallen life!" Aurora hissed at him. Huh, didn't know she is that livid with Fallen but him suddenly coming into the room with her was kinda his fault. Better choose his words wisely.

Zach gave her confused look, and tried to say something before closing his mouth again. At least he is aware of what the situation is but I think i'll back her up before him, that's for sure. Sadly, I need to prevent her from blowing up as females are much more different than males, plus i'll take being the target if it means she won't maim someone.

"Look, I won't try anything funny. I'm aware that you and Snow can smell that I am part Fallen, but why do you hate us all? What about him?" He said pointing at me which I felt my anger flare but quickly died down as I need to be the diplomat here.

"What about him? I know he is part Fallen, but he isn't a Fallen. Plus unlike you I have no choice fully, because at some point I would end up finding him whether I was aware of it or not. So don't try to use his background, unless you want me to turn you into ash!" She hissed at him which he quickly raised his hands in surrender, because let's be honest. Even I couldn't probably best her if she was enraged enough.

I pulled her back closer to me which she calmed down. "Okay, as much as I want to see you get chewed out. It wouldn't do us any good. You shut up and endure, that way you will earn the right to call yourself a Goliath till then. Your not one in my eyes, and you. You have to do the same, but I'll help you on the way." I told Aurora as we are somewhat in the same situation as when I first arrived, granted she might cause some trouble as she seems mischievous.

Zach was going to say something but I glared at him, telling to open his mouth so I can clock him. But he quickly shut up and went to go change out of his sleeping wear, which Aurora was next. Evelyn gets to sleep in, lucky her. I layed back down. Sigh, not like things can get more difficult.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP/LINE BREAK**

* * *

 **POV-Aurora**

Sitting in Port's class next to my Boyfriend as he was passed out, while I had to endure and listen to this bullshit! He even tried hitting on me earlier which I just growled at him. I watched as he walked towards me, actually towards my passed Boyfriend who he was going to wake up, till I stopped him from doing so.

"Hmm, I see. A perfect example of a bonded Celestial. Now I have not ran into many in my time, but they have been around as long as humans which i'm sure Dr. Oobleck has been teaching you on. This does also explains the distinct differences between male and female Celestial Goliaths." Professor Port said to all of us at which I growled silently at him before revealing my Spikes and tail. He seemed intrigued by what I just did before walking back into the middle.

"As you can see, the males and females are different and not just on how they act. I know that Males are more aggressive as it's their nature, something they can't control but it also because of their territorial and possessive tendencies. The Males are bigger in height and have more muscle mass compared to the female's, as they are more agile and than Males. I've come across a bonded pair before." He said to us. Huh, maybe he isn't always talking out of his ass or say things that make you cringe at.

"Not much I can share on the subject as they are misunderstood people, that are meant to defend us from things far greater than Grimm. Alas I hope this generation will do better and correct the things our past generation has done. Now miss Hunt, if it wouldn't hurt, could wake up mister Fall?" He asked me which I just nodded before shaking him lightly. Only thing I got for a response was a groaning sound, as well as some growling. Thankfully he got up… at least he got it easy.

"What?!" He growled through his teeth, while glaring at me and professor Port. Typical for a Male Celestial, considering they tend to act like toddlers at most.

He seemed to soften his glare towards ne but not the teacher, which I'm okay with to be honest. Kinda creeps me out honestly. "Hmm… Typical behavior from a Male Goliath, granted there is three types of Goliaths. But Typical for Celestial and Fallen Goliaths. Anyway back to the subject at hand." Port finished saying and putting us on the spot, which for the second time in my life, I shrank down in my seat.

I heard Snow groan before I heard his head hit the table, which made me jump a little. Yeah he is very tired still. I mean things couldn't get worse could they? I mean he told me Port was… Odd? I don't know if that's the correct word but he has odd methods of teaching, and it might get him killed. Mainly because if he is aware of our kind then he should know to not try anything with a bonded pair, unless you want to die early.

I huffed and groaned before resting my head on the table as well, considering he just started his story once more. Something about him apparently fighting a Fallen Goliath in his youth…. Yeah something is very off as it's very hard to kill us, even a Fallen as they are actually stronger than us now. Celestials haven't evolved in a thousand years.

I turned my head towards the new boy, I think Kurt is his name. An odd human if anything, though he did help us. I continued to look around, getting a good look at everyone's face, which Snow told me to watch out for someone that is named Cardin. Snow told everyone he has met here so far, and he hates Cardin with a fiery passion. Don't blame him, as he has bullied Evelyn so it does explain why.

I've noticed the Father and Daughter relationship they have, and the fact his mood changes the moment Evelyn's mood changes as well. Typical for a Celestial and Fallen behavior, which is saying a lot for a Fallen. Some of the creatures of Darkness know how to feel sympathy and empathy, than most of their kind. Snow's mother being one of those Fallen.

Staring at Snow, taking what he looks like for the actual first time. His hair seemed messy and longer in areas, not like he cares for what he looks like. I know his eyes are silver like mine, granted all Celestials Warriors have silver eyes at which there is only 15 left in total. Still I couldn't help but stare into his eyes at the time, they showed a lot of pain.

He's good looking as well but he also has a good personality, as he is the selfless kind, a fighter. Cinder told me he struggled when he was an infant and it's why he can't recall events like those, unlike me and her. She remembered his chance of survival was at 50% but it kept getting lower with each week, till one day he started getting better, healthier. Makes you wonder where you be if things were different.

He was born on December 25th, on Christmas. Reason why his Mother and Father named him Snow, and yes he was healthy at the time. But with his Gene's being more complex than any living creature, it started breaking itself apart, killing him from the inside till it finally just stopped. Reason he is stronger, faster, resilient, etc is because of he is now. He is neither Celestial or Fallen, he's the bridge between our species and with humanity. His body is still doing changes, adjusting his body to his true potential.

No wonder why the Darkness is scared of him, might also explain why the Cosmics have been more active and beginning to actually help inside of hide. I'm happy Cinder informed me on this in case something like that happens as it could, since she took the time to figure what happened when he was a baby and how much of difference they were from each other. Which is a lot actually, his DNA structure is heavily different from hers as his was riddled with actual Fallen DNA as well.

Explains the Dust spikes. Sigh, I know more about him than he knows about me. Maybe tonight we can talk and actually get to know each other, since I am kinda stuck with him anyway, not that I am complaining.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP(Note that I'm just making up class times here)**

* * *

Two hours of listening to that man's stories! And it didn't teach me anything!? Why is he a teacher here? Whatever, thankfully it is lunch. Which left Combat class or whatever they call it, and not sure what the other class is. I just follow Snow as I'm in the same classes as him, which also ultimately means I'm in the same class as Zach.

Snow, my Boyfriend quickly seeked out Evelyn. Finding her with Team RWBY and JNPR, which I noticed Snow's emotional scent changed into one of disgust. Not sure who is the cause but at least he knows how to hide his emotions, as he sat beside Evelyn, shoving Zach out of the way. I just snickered before taking my seat on the other side of her.

"Hey Snow. How have you been?" I heard Evelyn speak quietly to him directly, rather than anyone else. Yep, she is definitely very close to him.

A little girl that is at least six. She had Black hair like Snow and his sister, but she had crimson eyes instead of silver or amber colored eyes like them. She had pale skin, similar to Snow but he is a tad more tanned than her. If I didn't already know, then I would have assumed her of being his daughter. Though I find it cute, as she tries to act like a Goliath. At least she gets lucky and doesn't have to wear this stupid uniform! I sighed internally.

"Not much kiddo, not much. This overgrown lizard will take a lot more than what happened to me to keep me down, but enough about me. What about you?" He asked her gently as he wrapped his tail around in a protective manner.

The glow in her eyes was also not there, but she is half human which they lack that. She finished her bite she took from her sandwich. "Same as you, just really bored. I like hanging with you, much better than them or the Headmaster? Is that the correct way you say it?" She asked Snow which he just smirked before nodding. This had me thinking heavily, mainly what I had planned for myself when I was about her age.

I had a good family, for a bit anyway. My Mother was the only one that loved while my Father hated me, which the reasons are still unknown to this day. Looking at Snow and her interaction made me feel more at peace, because at least I know I'll be somewhere loved and I know the Father of my children will be the best. Not like my Father. I know she will break out of her shell to bond with me, but when she is ready as I won't force her.

I'm happy that I got stuck with him, but still there is something that I wonder about him. The scent he gives off as we can tell scents apart for other skinned Celestial or Fallen…. But with him it's different. He Fallen scent smells more ancient than any Fallen I have smelled before, even Omega smells different and he is the closest to Salem. I noticed the smell first on Cinder, but the smell is completely foreign to me. Evelyn is a Hybrid of a Frostbite Wraith and some other Goliath, both being Celestial as she lacks the smell of a Fallen.

I quickly scanned the others. The 15 year old girl is named Ruby and is a tad overly optimistic about things. Yang is the Blonde girl and who I might but heads with, mainly because she likes flirt with Snow. I know jealousy won't get me anywhere but it's something I can't help. The girl with white hair is the Schnee, the people who put a bigger target on our kind. I growled quietly enough for Snow to hear me, which he responded by placing his hand on my back gently.

Sigh. The girl with the bow is Blake and she is a cat Faunus, as that is all I can smell from her. Don't know much about her yet, same goes with the others. Then that leaves JNPR, which their oh so glorious leader Jaune Arc being very awkward. Reminds me of me when I was a little girl. The ginger who is apparently sadistic as all hell is named Nora, then her Boyfriend? I don't know their relationship but his name is Ren, who had a magenta streak in his hair…. Odd. Then that left the Mistral Champion Pyrrha Nikos.

I like Mistral, but seeing her as a champion is a little far fetched but again humans are odd. I heard someone clear their throat loudly so we could all hear them.

The girl named Weiss was the one who did it, granted it is to get our attention before speaking. "Professor Port said something about being bonded, what does the entail exactly? Considering you seem more civilized than him." Weiss said to me and him directly which he started to growl, which I noticed one of his eye flicker to a Blood red. Something very similar to a Fallen Warrior or a Nothing.

Snow seemed to be lost when it come to this, though I don't blame him. He is different and doesn't have to obey those instincts, as he got lucky with his soul being fully intact compared to me which he has the other part. So I decided to speak up for him as I know the most about it.

"Well, if you stopped insulting him and our race, then he wouldn't be cold to you. He is only repaying the favor as we are very spiteful and resentful creatures when you cross us." I told her with a serious tone. I want her to know that this is getting old, and to be more open with the other species or it won't end well for her.

She was about to say something when everyone seemed to glare at her, telling her to shut it for once and listen. "Where to begin…. Well I guess the best place is that Bond, is something that happens only for creatures close to extinction. In a way it preserves our genetics in a bloodline." I said. Trying to think of a good way to say this, and recalling the things I learned on it.

"Bond is only currently keeping Goliaths and Wraiths from extinction, which it never has lead any Celestial into a life of hatred as it seems you are bonded with someone that is meant for you. So instead of living a world of hatred, a lot of Celestials get the feeling of love rather than hate. Granted some aren't so lucky as things could always suddenly change." I told them while I remembered my parents. My Mom was a Celestial while my Dad was a Celestial to but was human like Cinder is.

The others looked a little lost. Sigh. "I'll use myself as the example. For me without him now, is pretty much a death wish for me. We can flooded with rage which we have no control anymore, which he would be the only one to be able to snap me out of it. Are you following along?" I quickly asked them which they seemed to nod at my question.

I took in a deep breath before exhaling. "Alright, let's see here. To be more exact is hard as there is so many things at play here that we don't even know why this is a thing, but it has kept Goliaths alive for two thousands years longer. I could go on about it but…. I can't, it just brings me back to how my parents were." I said as I started to tear up a bit before Snow wrapped his tail with mine, showing affection towards me.

Snow decided to speak up for me. "Look, being Bonded is something a Celestial Goliath or Wraith can't get rid of. I learned a bit but not enough. It also helps us heavily on the long run, as if both happen to be Celestials like me and her then we get a mate boost kind of thing. We are stronger when closer to each other rather than separated, and with scent being a big thing to us. Reason why a partner has to be able to keeps us calm, anchor us to the real world." He told us, which I agreed with. Granted he doesn't know much but wants to learn.

The others took in the words before one decided to speak. "So she's bonded to you? Umm, I get that males more aggressive and love to be dominant…. What about the females?" I heard Jaune ask us, which the Knight seemed rather curious. Snow somewhat shrugged as the only example he has truly seen a female Goliath is his Sister, as she kept him away from others for a good reason.

"We are more aggressive when it comes to our mate, more agile and maneuverable than them. Weaker, but faster than males so we can still easily take down a Male. Also from what I have seen and been told is that I will be very possessive of him, the shitty part of being Goliath. We are sometimes to possessive of things or people." I told them casually while drinking some water.

Shortly after that talk, things started to go quiet and people started to leave. Heading to class early if I had to guess. I look at Snow to see him carrying Evelyn on his back while he lumbered his way to the door, probably taking her to Ozpin or he is planning to ditch class. One of the two.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP(I just want to get information in guys, though if you want I could do a chapter about their classes if you want)**

* * *

Finally! I layed down in Snows bed, waiting for him to enter the room as he went to pick Evelyn. While waiting I quickly changed out of my school uniform and changed into he clothes Snow gave me last night, which reminds that I need to get more clothing. Though I was more distracted on other things, mainly about Ports class and at lunch.

I don't know what to think beside that he is a creep, but at the same time I think he does it to get a reaction out of us girls. Not sure, but then there is the talk about the Bond. I can't say that I love Snow but I like him enough to open up to him, same goes for Evelyn but I still will have my doubts as good things never last long.

My thoughts were soon interrupted when Snow walked in, with Evelyn hanging on his stubby dust spikes. They are truly fascinating as they are all black but the spikes are ready to switch to whichever dust is needed, though they all turn the same color when a certain type of dust is being used. Learned that with Cinders help.

Snow looked like he was in thought, but I wonder about what. "Aurora, about the Bond. I…." He was trying to say something but choked on his words before he sighed. "Since the talk at lunch, I've been thinking." He said to me before walking up to me, which Evelyn got off of him and bolt towards the bathroom. Alright then?

"I know my Uncle has told me a bit about it but, you know more and with how you were at lunch. I…. I want to know why you started to cry? I'm still new to this comfort thing for others, but I'm always willing to ones close to me." He told me with sincerity. I gave him a weak smile. Oh, I know but the question is would be happy with me? I messed up in a lot of things which give another reason for my Dad to hate me, see me as a failure.

I looked at him, which his facial expression was soft and the glow in his eyes seemed to more there. Should I tell him? I trust his Big sister and I've told her, but can I fully trust him? After a short while of silence he pulled me closer to him before speaking again.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then I understand but just know you can always talk to me." He told me before getting up, but I prevented him from doing so by grabbing his hand. I started on my words at first, trying to think of what to say.

"I want to tell you, but it hurts to talk about it." I told before my eyes started to tear up once more. Snow quickly pulled me into a hug, telling me it's alright and that I can take my time. I love that he is caring, granted he has a hard time showing to others but with me and Evelyn. His personality is different, less cold and more sympathetic.

"Where to start…" I said while sighing. "Growing was tough for me. My Dad hated me the day I was born…. He hated that he had a daughter as he wanted a Son, though I had my Mom at the time. At least she loved me." I told him, which Snow sat down beside me again. Listening to what I am say which is nice to know he cares, not everyone tends to listen.

"While growing up, he would pretty much call me a disgrace, and said that no one would love me, you know the typical things you say to someone you hate. I tried for a while to get him to love as his daughter but it never worked." I finished telling him. He just nodded his head in understanding and wrapped his tail up with mine, and pulled me closer to him.

I felt my body heat up due to him doing that, which the feeling was something I never felt before and it felt good. "Hey, I accept you as you. Don't take what he said to you to heart, as I care for you." Snow suddenly spoke to me which snapped me out of the feeling. Ass, I mentally growled out

"You know, I've been wondering. How did you find Evelyn?" I asked him, which that same flicker of crimson showed again. Odd.

I heard him sigh before talking. "Let's see…. While Hunting with my Uncle, which I caught her scent as well as Hunters. So I abandoned the Hunt to protect her, which she's been glued to me ever since. The reason for why it happened is up to her in telling you, as I will respect others wishes. As I am a man of my word." Snow told me in a kind tone. He's truth when he wants to be but also a very good at lying as well, thankfully Cinder and Snow both lie through their teeth the same way.

After a short while of silence, Evelyn walked out wearing her Pajamas. She quickly made her way to Snow and hugged him, before heading to her bed. I couldn't help but find that cute, as he seemed lost for a moment.

Snow got up and made his way to the bathroom to change as well, which didn't take him very long.

Snow walked out, looking very tired. "I'm tired, I think I'm going to crash. I'm guessing your sleeping in my bed again?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. I just blushed and felt a little embarrassed.

I just nodded my head. "Alright…" He simply said to me. I got off the for a minute as I plan on using him as my pillow anyway, mainly because I enjoy being close to him and listening to his soft breathing. It's relaxing, and oddly keeps me calm. "Night, Aurora." He said to me kissing on the forehead.

"Night, Snow." I told him before closing my eyes, allowing sleep to take me.

* * *

 **POV-Unknown**

Standing in the shroud of darkness, using it to hide us, to remain undetected by the Cosmic. One of my Brothers tried eliminating the threat, which resulted in his essence being stolen by the mortal creature. What he gets for trying to steal his essence.

Allowing myself to turn into smoke, I quickly traveled to the targets window. Huh, the threat is a teenager? Hmmm…. Nether less I am not here to kill him, as I want aid him somehow. Most of my Brothers and sisters aren't as free willed as some, and can't think for themselves which that also applies to our creations. I know the Darkness will kill us when we win, and Light being gone for good. I might be a creature of pure Darkness but doesn't mean I have to be evil now does it?

Hmmm, maybe shapeshifting will work. Meh, I'll have to find out later. I stopped what I was doing when I started to hear something in the distance. Shit! I silently panicked. The Cosmic has my scent, which means I need to go and now. Since my Brother's last attempt, a Cosmic took it upon themselves to guard Beacon.

Staying in my smoke form, quickly making a beeline to the forest. Which I stopped right next to the forest, as the Cosmic is in front of me. I shifted into a solid form **(Still the Phantom model from Pray)**. The Cosmic Behemoth slowly made its way out of the trees, breaking them as She made her way to me. I saw their wings, golden energy like wings **(Diablo Angel wings, the color blue is going to be used for something else)**.

The wings in a way dancing around behind them. The Behemoth snarled at me before speaking. " _ **A Nothing, back again to finish the Job? Not this time!"**_ She silently growled at me, though I quickly shook my head at her question.

" _ **No…. I'm one of the few that think for themselves rather than being more like a drone. I mean no harm Cosmic, just wanted to know what all the fuss was about."**_ I told her. She stared at me before she started to sniff me. Ummm, do you mind?

" _ **A female Nothing. Hmmm, interesting. I'll buy what you say for now, but I will be watching. Try anything and I will smite you creature of Darkness!"**_ She threatened me before turning around and making her way back into the forest. Ha! Like to see you try, actually don't as I've never truly fought a Cosmic.

I just stood there, confused as all hell. I know Cosmics are one of the few things we fear, especially Goliath Cosmics. Hmmm, maybe the kid is really worth the fuss if a Cosmics is guarding him from us. This also means more will start to converge to this location at some point, which is a terrifying thought. After getting rid of the thought, I turned back into smoke and went into the forest.

* * *

 **Alright. I tried doing a more lovey chapter and mainly tried getting more finer detail in, though I wish I could have done it in the beginning but I'm not entirely done with it all. Things will change but till then this is what you guys got.**

 **I truly love that people enjoy this, I am and I never would seem myself being a writer. I know I'm not entirely good but you guys seem to enjoy it. Please leave a comment! I will be more than happy to respond and get feedback, plus have a little fun interaction with the readers I say. All in all, thank you guys and I plan to fix things up that I messed up on.**

 **Anyway follow and favorite if you enjoyed this, because I'm enjoying it. Leave a review and have a nice day…. Also, Canada Day! Ciao**

 _ **~Striker**_


End file.
